Tournament of Time
by Tenkasen
Summary: Yusei, Jack, and Crow are forced through time and space, left upon Duel Academy island as it was several years prior. The 'first chaos in the matter of all things' doesn't give up easy, and certainly aren't going to let the trio get away...
1. The Beginning

**Title:** Tournament of Time  
**Rating:** T, for; Blood, mild violence, mild language.  
**Summary:** Yusei, Jack, and Crow are forced through time and space, left upon Duel Academy island as it was several years prior. The 'first chaos in the matter of all things' doesn't give up easy, and certainly aren't going to let the trio get away...  
**A/N:**August 29, 2011; Re-wrote the chapter, fixed out needless clichés, typos, and hopefully upgraded the quality. Also cutting out my friend's OCs in future chapters, sorry, Sony Ninja!  
**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, & GX, do not belong to me.  
**Multi-chapter story.**

* * *

**Tournament of Time**

**Chapter One - Hidden Chaos**

* * *

Night reigned supreme during it's time, flooding the Satellite with a black coat of fear. The crescent moon, loftily floating in the sky lifted some of the night's darkness, though deep shadows remained. Venturing from ones safe, partially comfortable home would not be advised during these times, when a simple shadow could be the harbinger of your death.

Neo Domino City; grand and beautiful, latest in all the newest technology, creators of the famed D-Wheels, and original city of duels. It's dumping ground, the spat-upon Satellite; dirty, loaded with junk and _useless_ items, and criminals and unlucky ones worth less than dirt.

Forced to heed upon laws that preach on _equality_ and _not_ holding innocent people on an island with petty and selfish reasons, Neo Domino City built a bridge. To the city, it was one they wanted to burn down. To the Satellite, it was an impossible dream come true, and more or less a way to have a fairly decent life (hopefully, considering the odd things that happened recently before the bridge's construction).

In an effort to make the Satellite a bit more livable, renovations were done, old broken down buildings taken down, nicer homes made and stores for standard needs were built.

However, as Neo Domino's jail could not afford to hold all those troublemakers banished to smaller island, and they most certainly couldn't let them room free, the B.A.D. area was roped off, isolated, and reinforced, so as to keep criminals in, and civilians out.

Clearly, it was a message that no one was to enter or leave without permission, complete with a multiple metal signs that declared so around the chain link fence.

Which Yusei completely ignored.

Skillfully hiding behind a crate twice his size, well within the boundary, Yusei stared into darkness, wondering if his friends took pride in being late. _All the time._

Smartly, the raven haired duelist had shed his normal attire in favor of something that would help him blend into darkness. His favorite blue jacket was left at home, as was his numerous orange elbow and knee guards, and instead bore something made of soft black cloth with a hood. His shirt, pants, and boots remained, though he had tried to find temporary replacement because of the large orange gems on them, but resigned to just deal with it.

Every few moments, his hand would dart to the pouch on his belt, holding his deck, and check to make sure his Duel Disk was properly functional. Being in a restricted zone was one thing. Waiting for friends with the tendency to be late in said restricted zone was another. Even if he was on the outskirts of the B.A.D. area.

Yusei stifled a sigh of annoyance, and dutifully kept watch.

Then there were footsteps, and Yusei shrunk back into the shadows of the enormous crate until he would discern the identity of the approaching person.

Bright, orange hair that poked out from under a dark hood gave him away, as Crow checked the spot quickly, and Yusei figured he was guilty about being late, if his jerky movements, lack of breath, and how his lightning quick eyes darted around the area, double-checking every corner.

Yusei sighed, loudly, and Crow jolted.

"You took your time." Yusei steps out into the thin light, confirming to Crow, that yes, it's him, and yes, you're very late. Crow gives a sigh of his own.

"Yeah, I know." Crow's voice is apologetic. "The kids were ragging on me not to leave, so it was hard for me to slip away. Couldn't dump them with Martha, 'cause she'd be all suspicious and probably barricade me in the kitchen for a week. Sorry."

The thief takes a look around, and follows Yusei to the hiding spot, in the comfortable cloak of darkness. Immediately noting the lack of a third person, Crow turns to Yusei. "Jack late too?"

"Yeah. Do you remember if he said anything that might hold him up?"

"Nah. Well, maybe, but I really doubt—"

Footsteps echoed through, clattering loudly. The two silenced upon notice, and listened. Loud grumbling, spiky blonde hair not even hidden... Jack Atlus had made his appearance. To Yusei's immediate relief, Jack wore black and gray clothing, instead of his bright, stunningly white, dead-giveaway jacket and suit.

Lazily rolling his eyes, Crow steps out and makes hisses from him to _keep it down, moron!, _and ushers him into the corner like a five-year old. Jack ignores him, and made way to Yusei, and his slightly disappointed stare, muttering what could be called an apology, and Yusei accepted it in favoring moving on.

"So what held you up?" Crow asks, walking beside the taller duelist, his hands in the pockets of his dark jacket.

"It doesn't matter." Jack snaps, clearly still in a foul mood, to which Crow didn't really care.

"Come on, tell us. I was late too, y'know, just took better precautions to what I was wearing—"

"Will you shut up?"

"If ya tell me what held you up."

"I told you it doesn't matter—"

"Yes it does!"

"_Quiet!"_ Yusei, leading them through the labyrinth like streets, halls, and paths, silences them.

"Come on," Crow whispers. "I doubt it's really a _big deal_."

Jack makes a sort of strangling noise, torn between staying quiet, and chancing Security finding him by choking Crow. He takes the third option, which to Crow's amusement, is the truth.

"_Carly._" Jack snarls, albeit quietly, making it lose a bit of its bite. "She wanted another damn 'scoop' for her paper, and was adamant on not letting me leave until she got one. Happy now?"

Crow's grin grew wide, fanning the flames of an angered Jack, who, in an irritated manner, crossed his arms, and focused on making sure he didn't lose sight of jet black hair with electric yellow highlights, that was radiating an unusually nervous feeling through constantly looking over his shoulder, checking every crossway with caution.

Yusei was worried, and Jack felt that he had a justified reason to be.

* * *

"

"_The Signers are approaching._"

"..."

"_Yes, I am sure. Fudo Yusei, Jack Atlus, and Crow Hogan. The other two are still in the city."_

_"..."_

_"Yes, they'll be there soon. No, they are indeed unaware."_

_"..."_

_"Alright. I shall not pursue, if you are that certain. Over and out."_


	2. Yliaster

**A/N: **January 1st, 2012. Re-did chapter two, cleaned up my poor writing.

* * *

**Chapter Two - Yliaster**

* * *

_"Fudo Yusei... How nice to finally meet you in person."_

_"I can't say the feelings mutual. Who are you, exactly?"_

_"I am no one in particular."_

_"Explain."_

_"I come bearing a message, nothing more, nothing less."_

_"Oh?"_

_"We wish to meet you in the deepest part of the B.A.D. area, and discuss important matters."_

_"Such as?"_

_"I cannot say here."_

_"Then consider your offer declined. I have no interest to go into rescricted areas to meet with people who I don't know, nor trust."_

_"It's a shame, then."_

_"...?"_

_"Oh yes. Yliaster could tell you so much."_

_"Yli—"_

_"There are secrets much deeper than you realize, Fudo Yusei. Do you really think that Zero Reverse happened only because Rudger lost his mind?"_

_"I—!"_

_"We await your arrival soon; the deepest part of B.A.D. area, far in the most northern sector."_

_"Wait! Come back! ...Damnit."_

* * *

Damn it all, was he really that easily lured into dangerous territory?

Yusei glared at any inanimate object in sight. A single appearance of someone wearing pure white, formal clothing in a swarm of normal people. By all means, Yusei doesn't know why he noticed him, but when he did, something in his stomach dropped. His mark stung, though no light shone from it. Reluctantly, thinking that it was a very stupid idea, he left his friends and followed the man to Daedalus bridge, where the man sported riddles and cryptic statements, and gave him a ridiculous offer of a meeting with some group. Was he really Yliaster? Yusei figured as much; not many even knew of their existence.

Dragging himself out of his thoughts, Yusei glanced back over his shoulder. Jack and Crow were whispering to each other, Jack struggling to keep his voice down and Crow fighting back the urge to laugh.

He hissed at them to be silent. This was important, and he didn't need them accidentally alerting anyone to their presence in the highly restricted area. But he trusted them, regardless. They wouldn't be here if he didn't trust them with his life, and knew he could trust them to take care of themselves if they were split up or injured.

And they had insisted on accompanying him on what Yusei _had_ planned to be a solo crossing.

The duo caught Yusei in a rare moment of such deep thought that Yusei walked right into Jack at the door. Jack hadn't been as amused as Crow initially had. With years of experience of living with Yusei, it was only a matter of a few _hours_ until the former King and former thief had their information. And a furious Yusei, but they ignored that part. Furthermore, the furious duelist was happily told by Crow that, naturally, they _would_ be accompanying him, and no, damn it, you don't get a say in this.

Yusei vaguely warmed up to the idea so that as he didn't give off the idea that he wanted to strangle his two best friends by his below-freezing attitude the following days. It was a better idea to go in with company, particularly people he could trust with his life. Yusei didn't expect to be long, either. Get in, talk, hopefully get out. Solo missions ensured he would only need to worry about his own person at the time being; with a group, even a small one, he couldn't just watch over himself.

So caught up in his thoughts, the Dragon Head Signer nearly tripped on a jagged edge of concrete that stuck up. He caught himself easily, but then his thoughts were stolen again as he looked up.

Broken windows, unstable-looking foundation, cracks lining every part of the wall of the old building before him... It wasn't much to look at it. It would provide decent cover, Yusei mused, much like their old hideout from their days as _Team Satisfaction_. But unlike their old hangout, this one looked like it had seen far better days. A distinct difference was a plaque, nailed firmly to the wall. A familiar dragon design decorated it.

He was instantly drawn to it, veering so sharply and suddenly to the left that Crow nearly walked into him. Yusei ignored his complaint.

There were words immortalized underneath the symbol of the Crimson Dragon...

"First chaos in the matter of all things, the servants of the Crimson Dragon and the People of the stars."

They had found Yliaster's base.


	3. Darkness

Tenka: **Next chapter is finally up, hope you guys like it. ^-^**

**Gah...being vacation in China means I can't watch any anime, because America doesn't have international streaming rights to China. ;_; Be happy you can watch anime, I'm envious of you all. ^-^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! 5D'S! OR GX!**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

"Servants of the Crimson Dragon? Since when have the severed _anybody_ besides themselves? Or whoever is their sick and twisted leader this time?" Jack growled, walking up to his Yusei. Jack starred at the plate that was attached to the wall, trying to make sense of the writing Strangely, he couldn't read any of it.

Yet Yusei had just read it off perfectly, more or less. Confused, Jack turned to his raven-haired friend, about to ask something when he realized something, Yusei was no longer standing next to him.

Shocked, he spun around, looking for Yusei. Almost instantly, he noticed him standing a few feet away, near what looked like the entrance. The entrance was a large, steel, door, with a lock, and looked damn near impossible to break down just by force, Jack noted, irritated. But what was startling, was Yusei. He was staring at it with no emotion shown what so ever. Jack frowned, Yusei would usually either have a thoughtful or calm look on his face, trying to figure out a safe, yet effective way to get around a problem or obstacle.

Crow had noticed this as well.

"Er...Yusei?" Crow asked, his voice full of concern.

At first, Yusei didn't respond. He continued to stare at the door, a blank look in his eyes, and with no emotion. Not anger, not hate, not happiness, sadness, or anything else. Absolutely nothing. Yusei would always have something at least show in his eyes, determination, sadness, anger, but now...

Suddenly, Yusei blinked, his gaze returning to normal, though not much change to his face besides some mild confusion, that quickly vanished.

Taking a few steps forward, Crow asked again. This time, Yusei turned and looked at his friend, raising his brow. "Hmm?"

_I guess he was just lost in thought..._Jack dismissed, looking around the building, as though they might have missed something obvious that might help.

Crow looked relieved, thus evident by the happy expression on his face. Yusei stared at him for another couple minutes, then spoke. "Didn't you want to ask me something?" he asked patiently.

Crow blinked, then scratched the side of his head. What did he want to ask again...? Somethin' about Yliaster...Then he remembered.

"Oh, yeah, who are the people of the stars?" he asked.

Yusei and Jack exchanged glances, then looked back at Crow. They had forgotten to tell Crow about them, the people of the stars, and the Dragon King. Jack decided to start, because Yusei would probably jump in later, pointing out something he missed.

"The people of the stars, were people who lived under rule of the Star Dragon King. Apparently, he ruled in the ancient Inca civilization, the Sky Temple. He was able to recieve knowledge from their God, the Dragon Star, which he in turn could pass to his people..." Jack said, trying his best to remember. It had been awhile since Godwin told him about those people.

As Jack struggled to remember the next part, Yusei jumped in to finish, as Jack had expected.

"Though, despite their guidance from the Dragon Star, the people of Sky Temple were often threatened by wicked disturbances, so the King, sent a prayer of salvation to the Dragon Star. The Dragon Star responded by sending the Crimson Dragon to seal the evil within the Earth in the Nazca Lines. Also known as the Earthbound Gods." Yusei finished, turning back to the door.

Crow blinked as the new information sunk in, a bunch of questions he knew Yusei and Jack couldn't answer popped into his head. He hated that, because his curiousity would sometimes get the better of him, and he would usually end up in some sort of trouble. _Where did they live? Are the cizilization is alive? Or have they been wiped out? Or...or..._

Yusei broke Crow's train of questions and thoughts, (thankfully) by announcing that the door was made of pure titanium. Which means none of us could do break it down. A thought just popped into Crows head, but it actually sounded reasonable.

"How about we just knock on the door?"

Jack and Yusei turned to him in surprise. Jack stared at him as though he were crazy, as expected. But Yusei just had that thoughtful look on his face.

"Knock? Why on earth would we do that? These guys are our /enemies/, Crow." Jack's irritated voice stated, dismissing Crow's idea completely.

But at least this time, Crow knew what he was saying. "But they invited us to come and meet them, right? So they are should just let us in, if they are there."

Yusei nodded. "Crow's idea makes some sense...plus, we only have a few minutes until midnight anyways."

Jack's glare at Crow turned into slight shock, as though he could never have imagined _Crow _coming up with an idea that might actually work, espicially since it sounded obvious and stupid. Giving a short snort, he walked over to stand beside Yusei. Grinning broadly, Crow did as well, preparing himself to go and face Yliaster. Unless they wouldn't let them in. Then that would be bad, because then Jack would chew him out for suggesting his 'stupid' idea..

Determination shone deep within his eyes as Yusei reached out to the door, knocking it firmly. The knock sounded hallow, and they could hear a slight echo coming from it. Sharing un-easy glances, the three signers waited for felt like an eternity, in reality only a few seconds, when the door swung open with a loud crash.

Feeling as uneasy as their glances were, but determined to find out what was going on, the three went inside. It was pitch dark, you couldn't see a single thing. The only light was from the moon shining brightly in the sky, flowing partially into the room. Looking around, it would seem nothing was there.

Scowling (though you couldn't see it), Jack's voice broke the silence since entering the room. "There's nothing here," his furious voice echoed, which meant that there wasn't much in the room, since sound only echoed when there wasn't much for the sound waves to bounce off of. "I bet it was-" Jack voice was cut off by a loud creaking voice, and a loud slamming noise.

The darkness swallowed up the entire room once again, and then there was nothing.

* * *

Tenka: **Dun Dun DUN! All I seem to end these with are cliffhangers, don't you think? ^-^  
Haha, so we are getting to Yliaster, don't worry. They will be in the nest chapter, I promise.  
Oh, and the bit about the Dragon King came mostly from Yugioh Wikipedia . I couldn't remember everything about the people of****the stars, but I do know they were mentioned by Godwin somewhere along the lines.**

**So far, I've been writing in Narrative POV. But starting next chapter, I will also be writing in the characters POV's.**

**Wow, six reviews already! I'm excited, my story is not a failure!  
I have a small goal of ten reviews for this story. So review to make it come true?  
*puppy dog eyes***

**^-^  
See ya next chapter!**


	4. Pain

**_Tenka_: Nine re****views! I'm so pleased that you guys enjoy this story!**

**As a reminder, I will be writing in different POV's starting this chapter. I made it extra long to make up for that tiny bit of chapter three.  
And unfortunately, I will not be updating as much. *cries*  
Reason? I got a new puppy that needs to be paper trained, plus reasons I explained on my lookup.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! 5D'S, OR GX!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Four - Pain**

**Yusei POV**

I awoke in darkness.

I couldn't see anything, I couldn't make a sound, I couldn't move. But I could feel pain, pain in my wrists, and my head hurt like hell. What was going on?!

I couldn't hear much, beside what sounded like water dripping from some leaking pipe or something. I tried moving a sharp burning sensation shot through my leg, and I gasped in pain. So much for that idea. Where was I again? Oh, right, Yliaster hide out.

Dimly I wondered where Jack and Crow were. Where was I? All I could remember was darkness, then a huge burst of pain in the back of my head, and I awoke here. I felt something drip down the back of my head, and I assumed it water from that leaking pipe. But I couldn't feel water dripping on me, and the pain in my head grew steadily. I couldn't feel my hands, and I was slowly losing consciousness. But I hung on as best I could, I would not lose myself in this darkness.

Time was either going really fast, or painfully slow. I couldn't tell whether it was still night time or not. My sense of time seemed utterly destroyed. Along with my sense of direction.

Suddenly I blinded by a bright spotlight shinned on me. Squeezing my eyes shut, I couldn't look at the light without my eyes stinging, they had grown too used to the darkness. It took me several minutes before I was able to face the light, and I glared at it. Looking down at my wrists that were screaming in pain, I saw they were tied together tightly, with what looked like very strong rope. Looking back up at the light, I tried to see who my captor was, I wanted to know to where Jack and Crow were, I wanted to know where the hell _I_ was! Pain was torturing me, I wasn't being myself...

Finally, after glaring at that light for sometime, someone approached me. The Yliaster person was dressed in white, and came up to me, and kneeled down, so I could see the face of our newest enemies.

It was a man as far as I could see, which was actually harder than it seemed, because everything looked fuzzy and blurry to me. Including the man's face. But what made him stand out from the other Yliaster members I had seen, was that he had some kind of mask covering up his left eye. His right eye was a dark red, and had what looked like a scar or some mark trailing down from it. All of that, was easy enough to see. I glared at him. "Who are you?" I demanded.

He didn't answer at first, just stared at me, as though he was trying to get into my mind. I held his gaze, glaring, telling him to stay out of my head. He then looked at my right arm, and examined my Dragon Birthmark. I tried to struggle, break my arm away from him, but that ended up hurting my arm even further. Sighing, he stood up, and turned away.

_No!_ I yelled in my head. He was the only one I had seen since I awoken, and I needed answers! I opened my mouth to say something, when I was caught off by the man. "Who I am is none of your concern." Where have I heard that before? He didn't even turn around to face me when he spoke.

"Wait! Answer me! Who are you?!" I yelled finally finding my voice. Though, the effort had cost me. I broke into a small coughing fit shortly after. I thought that he would just leave me in pain and come back later for something but he returned only moments later. In his left hand he held a syringe. My eyes widened in fear but other than that I showed him no fear. I wouldn't let them strike fear into my heart, but fear was creeping around my mind, waiting for a moment when I let my guard down...

He came back up to me kneeled as he did last time, and held up the syringe. Without a moments hesitation he plunged it into my left arm. I screamed in pain as the chemical flowed into my veins. It burned and quickly spread throughout my entire body.  
I could feel it start to take effect as I struggled to cling to consciousness. _I have to stay awake! _The man had stood up and started walking away but not before glancing back at me with a sneer on his face.

With what was left of my energy, I couldn't fight off the chemical and painfully fell back into nothing.

* * *

**Crow's POV**

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard someone scream. I had barely just woke up obviously realizing that I wasn't at home. I could tell my hands were bound up tightly, and I could hear a gentle breathing a few feet away, so I guessed Jack was nearby, still out of it.

But anyway, when I heard a screaming, I recognized it instantly. Yusei. Turning (painfully, I might add) to where his voice coming from, I saw some spotlight was on him. And that some shady lookin' man was standing in front of him, blocking my view of what was happening. I gritted my teeth, I couldn't do anything, but Yusei was strong. He could handle it. But then the man got and walked away from Yusei, with a sneer on his face. That made me both confused and mad. He hurts someone, then walks away with a smile on his face and not an ounce of regret to his name, whatever it was.

As the man walked away from Yusei, in a direction I couldn't see, since the only light was on Yusei, I got a better look at Yusei. He was lying against the wall, his wrists tied up like me. But he looked like royal mess, scratches and cuts covering him, his hair was covered in blood, and his eyes were closed and he looked asleep. But I just heard him scream in pain and agony a few minutes ago, so how could he fall asleep that fast? Yusei was not that kind of person to fall asleep after getting hurt that badly. So maybe...his injuries caused him to fall unconscious?

I shook my head. This didn't make any sense. And what was going on? I hate those kind of questions you ask and there's no answer.

I was the only one awake, and I had to think of something fast. Yusei was in poor condition, and Jack was still in dream land. Irritated I shifted and squirmed until I was within reach of Jack and I kicked his arm. Hard. It felt so good to do that. He awoke with a start looking around for woke him up and when he spotted me I smiled. He glared at me, and opened his mouth to probably yell at me, but I shook my head quickly, my smile turning into a frown. He stopped, and gave me a questioning look. I turned my head in Yusei's direction. His gaze followed, and I saw his eyes widen as he saw our raven-haired friend. I could see shock in his eyes, along with anger.

Wondering what was exactly going on, I leaned back against the cold, cement wall. I wasn't sure where we were, what was happening, how bad Yusei was hurt, and it was all giving me a huge headache. I didn't like to over think things much, that was more of Yusei's thing. Jack would rather ignore it or hope it went away, then finally do something later if it became a big enough bother.

Speaking of which, what was he doing now?

Turning over to him, I saw he was struggling with something in his hands. Curious, I look closer. It was a knife. Sharp too. Surprised, he sent Jack a confused look. Jack just gave him his usual glare. Crow took this as either "I'll tell you later" or "None of your business". More like the latter.

Finally, Jack was able to the rope holding his wrists with his small knife. He stood up, stretched for a minutes, feeling his wrists, and then walked over and cut the rope binding my wrists. With a nod, I silently thanked him, and I stood up. My legs hurt like hell, I felt like I had not stood up for days. Maybe I hadn't, I couldn't tell whether I was asleep for hours of days. Silently, we made our way over to Yusei. All the while looking around for the Yliasterjerks. Something kept nagging at me from the back of my mind, telling me something really bad was about to happen.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I silently scolded myself, how could we fall for such an obvious trap?! We used to be part of Team Satisfaction, this kind of thing should have been _blatantly_ obvious that it was a trap.

After getting a rather rude awakening, (I'll get back at Crow for that later!) I brought out a knife I had been hiding in my sleeve. Unlike Yusei, I like to be prepared for situations like this. Getting the knife out, however, was not the hard part. Cutting the rope was. It was thick, not to mention strong and tight, making it hard for me to cut it.

Finally, after several minutes, I managed to cut it. Stupid rope.

I stood up, stretching my legs, and looked over at Crow. I contemplated just leaving him tied up, just so I could get my revenge, but it could hurt our chance of getting out of here, so I decided against it, and went over and cut his rope. He stood up, stumbling slightly, and walked over with me to Yusei. He kept glancing around like he was looking for someone in particular, but it wasn't my problem. As long as he keeps lookout. Kneeling down, I looked at him carefully.

Yusei had many scars and cuts on his face, and the back of his head was covered in dried blood. His wrists were so tightly tied together, his hands looked like they were loosing blood circulation. If he had much blood left. I was amazed he was still breathing right now. "What the hell did you get yourself into now Yusei..." I muttered, bringing my knife up to his wrists to cut the rope with some difficultly, and slowly but surely, blood flowed back into Yusei's hand.

Motioning to Crow to help me pick Yusei up, he walked over with a solemn look on his face. With me and Crow barely able to support him on both sides, we looked around. Now that we accomplished getting Yusei, where were we supposed to go? Honestly, I expected Yusei to awake, giving us that friendship and bonds pep talk he always does, while trying to find a way out in this utter darkness. But what were we going to do now, with Yusei out cold? _Stupid, we can't rely of Yusei all the time...We will just figure a way out of it ourselves!_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly, a huge blinding, flash of light burst into the room, from God knows where. My eyes had grown used to the darkness, but this light...! It hurt! I could hear a shocked cry from Crow, apparently he didn't like it either. The spotlight which had been on Yusei had disappeared, and now the whole room was lit up. _Crap..._

Now that us Signers could properly see, it wasn't quite what I would have liked to see. The room was full of Yliaster members, dressed in white.

_How did we stumble around in the darkness if they were there this whole time? _I wondered, glaring at everyone in the room, listening to Crow curse under his breath.

A man, tall as Yusei, approached us. He was of course, dressed in that boring white with no style, but he was wearing a white robe, unlike the other members. His right eye was a dark red, which was weird, and his left eye was completely covered by some sort of mask. I heard Crow growl, but I didn't care why. I that mattered, was that we were in deep trouble. By my guess, we would probably have to duel our way out. But they outnumbered us, twenty to three- er, two. That many duels would be exhausting, and who knows how many more members Yliaster had?

The man calmly walked over to us, looking at us with that red eye. He smirked.

"If you would like, we will let you leave."

The statement caught me completely off guard. They'll let us _leave_?! That...that wouldn't make any sense! Why would they bother holding us here -where ever here is- and then just _let us go?! _It sounded too good to be true...and as aggravating as it was, Martha always told us, if it sounded too good to be true, it probably wasn't. I stood there, gaping at the man, shock replacing my anger, if only vaguely. Crow, however, snapped at him.

"Liar! You wouldn't have kept us here against our will if you guys were just going to let us go!" Crow yelled, voicing all my thoughts. I looked at him, anger was shone on his face. His eyes were burning with a passion to...to do what? I sighed silently. Something must have happened while I was out of it, and it must have been big if it got Crow this mad.

The man, however, did not move nor speak. He paused, as though pondering what to say or do. We just stared for several minutes, wondering if we could take on everyone in the room, while carrying Yusei. The answer was obvious.

Finally, the man apparently came to a conclusion. "You two are free to go. However, your friend is gravely injured, and we wish to help heal him." he announced simply, his eye flashing with some unknown power.

I nearly attacked him, did he think we were stupid? Leave Yusei here with them, and chances are we won't see him ever again. Crow looked furious, yelling loudly at the man.

"We aren't stupid! We are leaving with Yusei, whether you guys like it or not!" Crow growled. I nodded. Yusei maybe obsessed with those bonds of his, but he was my friend, and I considered him my brother. And, of course, my one and only rival.

The man sighed, and snapped his fingers. At once, some members rushed towards the back of the room. We stared confused, until the came back, dragging something huge with them, that was covered with a white cloak. It made a soft humming noise.

"You can still go, if you want." The man stated, capturing our attention. "All you have t do, is leave your friend with us. This is your last chance. What is your choice?"

* * *

**_Tenka: _Gah, that took too long. Sorry about that. Next chapter should have GX in it.**

**I'm slowly going crazy, I can't watch anime, and now I can't even go onto Yugioh wiki to read info on the next episodes. ****;_;  
Though, at least there is still Janime.**

**So that might make updates even slower, unless you guys review, and build up my motivation. ^-^**

**See ya next chapter.**


	5. Crimson Fire

_Tenka: Yay! 15 reviews! I'm really glad you guys enjoy this story!_

_Okay...I can't think of anything to say, really. XD Except, there's a new poll on my profile, vote now.  
And..._

"In Summer 2009, animation Yu Gi Oh Series 10th Anniversary commemoration project will start. The fusion of the 3 "Yu-Gi-Oh" series: Yugi Muto from Yu Gi Oh, Judai Yuki from Yu Gi Oh GX, and Yusei Fudo from Yu Gi Oh 5D'S. Nothing seen before eventually comes to life through Kazuki Takahashi-sensei's original work!"

_^ Taken from Janime. Now I'm over-excited. XD_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's, or GX.**

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Narrative POV**

"I shall not ask again. Will you leave, and take your last chance at freedom?" The man smiled, as though he knew what they were going to say. Jack felt rage building inside of him, but he pushed it back. He couldn't have rage blinding him now, when more then just his own life was at stake.

"Never!" Crow snarled, "True friends never leave behind those they care about!" Jack nodded, Crow could sometimes be such an idiot, but when things became serious, so did he.

The man sighed, and snapped his fingers again. At once, the Yliaster pawns began pulling the sheet off, revealing where that humming noise was originating from. It was a huge machine, shaped like some circle, missing a huge chunk in the middle as it would seem. It hummed, but beside that it didn't do anything. Yet.

"You should have gone when you had the chance, Signers." The man turned his back on us, and proceeded towards the machine. "Now you will have to suffer the consequences." Crow made a start towards the man, but the lesser Yliaster members surrounded them in no time at all. Jack let out a low growl.

The man smiled again, then turned to one of the lesser members. "Is it ready?"

The lesser member responded quickly. "Yes, Lord Placido. The machine is powering up as we speak, no malfunctions as of yet, and we are currently at 64 percent. It will reach 100 percent in mere minutes."

Placido nodded, "Good, continue. I want no problems at all." The member bowed his head in respect, then hurried over to the machine. Placido turned back to the encircled Signers.

"What on _earth_ are you talking about!?" Jack demanded, his face wisted in rage, despite his attempts to be calm.

Placido smiled. "Exactly."

"Wha...? What's that supposed to mean?" Crow asked, confusion evident on his face. _What the hell is up with this man?! _Crow thought aggravatingly, _Is everyone from this creepy group crazy?_

Placido looked at them, a dark glint appearing in his eye. "What I'm talking about...isn't from Earth." Crow and Jack exchanged confused glances, before turning back to Placido, allowing his to continue. "In a few months, something extremely important shall land on Earth. It's worth and meaning is too valuable to leave to mere humans, and just waiting for it seems so trivial, the risks and such are something I don't want to take."

"Say what?!" Crow exclaimed, confusion being replaced with annoyance on his face."I dunno what your talking about, but I don't care! What does this have to do with us?!"

Jack nearly smacked himself in the face. Crow was such an idiot, so strike what he said earlier. But blunt as it may have been, he had a point. What _did _this have to do with them?

Placido frowned. He stared down at them, the lesser members acting as both a barrier and a container. Glancing behind him, the machine started to light up, its humming growing louder steadily, while the pawns checked each system, searching for malfunctions, constantly making sure everything was ready.

"Hey!" Placido's head snapped back to the Signers, his eyes turning darker. The bearer of the Wings Birthmark had called out. "Answer us! What does this have to do with us!? I demand an answer!" Placido silently laughed, he remembered Master Godwin had often said that one carrying the Wings Birthmark was easily irritated, but was easily used to Master Godwin's plans.

"Alright. I'll tell you the truth." Placido stated dryly, "This has absolutely nothing to do with you."

"But if it has nothing to do with us Signers--!" Crow began, only to be cut off by a sharp reply from Placido.

"I didn't say it had nothing to do with the Signers." Placido replied, his eye showing his deep irritation and anger. "It has nothing to do with two fools, but it does with your friend you are currently supporting." Placido pointed to Yusei, still un-conscious.

Jack blinked, he had almost forgotten about Yusei. Glancing down at him, his breathing seemed to be regular, but he wasn't stirring yet.

"Now, before you have anymore pointless questions," Placido said, turning his back to them, "We shall begin." He motioned with his hands to come forward, and t he lesser members surrounding the Signers, pushed them forward, until they were all directly in front of the machine. It was almost now entirely lit up, its humming noise becoming faster and louder. Jack tried to shield his eyes from it's overly annoying brightness.

"All systems ready!" A lesser member on the controls to the machine shouted.

"Machine at 100 percent!" Another shouted.

"Good." Placido stated, standing in front of both the machine, and the Signers. "Now, this part may be a little frightening, but you will have to hold on." He smirked, the Signers in their weakened condition couldn't do much to argue or escape; he had them right where he wanted them.

Motioning again for his lesser members to follow, Placiod stepped into the middle of the Machine. He vanished into the blue light, as though it had consumed him, leaving no trace of him at all. But then the rest pushed the Signers forwards, struggling as they were, towards the same spot as Placido had stood only seconds before.

Jack understood the situation as well as Placido did, cursing under his breath. He had been through these kind of problems before, he was a member of Team Satisfaction after all. Usually, back then, you would have to hope for Kiryu or Yusei to come in and turn the tables. And then we would laugh about it later, back when we were all comrades, friends, brothers. But this situation, you could only hope for a miracle.

And a miracle it was.

As Jack and Crow, who were supporting Yusei, were pushed into the light, Yusei's Dragon Head Birthmark began to glow, and lit up so brightly and quickly, it drowned out all of the blue light. Yusei started yelling out in pain. Shouts were heard from the Yliaster members, as they tried to pull them back, but all failed. The crimson glow grew bigger, and it burned whoever touched, and then consumed all of the blue light.

Then the Signers disapered, and the Machine shut down completely.

**

* * *

**

**Crow's POV**

Yusei's mark lit up the moment we stepped into the blue light. It's crimson, brightness nearly blinded me, and then Yusei started screaming in pain. It made me aggravated that I could do anything, but watch. And then, Yusei's mark got rid of all the blue light that was surrounding us. It didn't mix together and turn purple, but as though it was destroying the blue light, and going the opposite way...

Everything was going too fast, I dimly realized. My wrists and legs still hurt from being tied up, and now, I don't have the faintest idea where I am. Last thing I saw was crimson light, then everything went black. And then I felt like I was being pulled through a small pipe or tube, my body being forced to become smaller to fit through, pain oh so much pain was involved, and then I hit something soft, and then my pain began to die away slowly...

I blinked. I could see the sky, and the stars. I sat up, nearly yelling out in pain as I did, but I hardly noticed. Jack and Yusei were lying on the ground near me, unconscious. But it was where we were, that startled me. From what I could see, we were in some forest or jungle, near a pond that looked pretty stars and moon were out, floating in the sky without a worry in the world. The air, I realized, was fresh and clean, though I could smell salt-water nearby, which told me we were near an ocean.

I tried to move, and wake up Jack, but my legs gave way when I tried to stand, and I fell over onto the ground with a cry of pain. Suddenly, I could hear voices nearby, and the rustle of bushes moving.

"D...did you hear that, bro?" A small, timid, and scared voice called out.

"Yeah, I think I did....let's go check it out!" A stronger, voice shouted, not at all afraid nor worried. The timid voice protested, in favor of running in case it was an wild animal, but the stronger voice cheerfully replied that it might be something else. As they came into view, Crow could make out a few features of the two. The timid voiced one, was short, and had light blue hair, maybe even lighter than Kiryu's, and he wore glasses, and a yellow jacket. The stronger voiced one, was tall, had brown hair, that was lighter at the top, styled in some odd pattern, and was wearing a red jacket.

I could only stare as they let out shocked cries, seeing the state me and my buddies were in. I don't blame them, we were in terrible shape. The tall brown one came over to me, seeing as I was the only one awake. "What happened here? Are you guys alright?"

"Hi, there." I was a bit surprised of how hoarse my voice sounded, maybe I had been screaming during our trip in the crimson light? "Uh...I'm not sure how we got here...but, my friend needs help more then I do." I pointed to Yusei, wincing at how it hurt to move too quickly. The tall brown haired boy nodded, and hurried over to Yusei, pulling him up, and using his shoulder to support him.

"And Jack," I said, pointing to the hot-headed blond, "Is probably in the best shape out of us three, he's just asleep, lazy jerk..."

After a few minutes of trying,and with the help if the short blue haired kid, I managed to stand up, provided that I had him to help steady myself. And I had gotten Jack awake, same way as before. It was just as satisfying as the first time, let me tell you. Though, he was pretty pissed off that I kicked him again. He threw a rock at the back of my head, and now it was bleeding. Granted that it wasn't a very big rock, and it was just a deep scratch, but I was going to get back at him for that. Two kicks, does NOT equal the right to throw a rock at the back of my head!

...Right?

* * *

**Yusei POV  
Dream**

I could feel cold, and yet I felt like I was going to burst from too much heat. My arm with the Mark of the Dragon was burning, it hurt so much. It had never pained me like this before, it mostly just throbbed irritatingly, or dug into me which was kind of painfully. But it never burned against me before, not like this.

I couldn't see anything, my eyes were firmly shut due to the pain I could hardly take. I screamed in pain, and I could hear my own voice echo in the darkness. But where was I?

**_"Yusei..."_**

My eyes flew open, even though the pain made it near impossible at first. I looked around for the voice that had called out to me, it had sounded warm, comforting, and strong, but I saw no one. Nothing. Just ever-lasting darkness.

**_"Yusei...listen carefully..."_**

I looked around again, but the voice seemed to be coming out from nowhere. Just echoing in the darkness, easing my pain slowly, but there was still too much. What was going on? Why was I in so much pain and agony? Was I...dieing?

**_"Yusei...there's only one way to get back to your time. Look for the shooting star on the night you are crowned, and your wish will be granted..."_**

My time? Shooting star? Crowned? What was this voice talking about? I tried to ask, but I could breath in all the pain. The pain doubled, as my eyes were failing me, losing sight, even though I struggled to stay awake. The darkness was swallowing me up, and I couldn't move, couldn't speak. The voice spoke one last time.

**_"Be safe, and be careful of who you trust..."_**

The voice left, but I had a sense of extreme trust and bond with it. I didn't understand though. I felt like I trusted this voice for all my life, and I believed in what it said though, I still don't get what it was trying to tell me. My pain died down, until there was nothing at all, and my sense of trust in the voice carrying me down gently, I fell back into the darkness.

* * *

_Tenka: Well, there you have it. GX made there appearance, like I promised.  
Sorry it took forever to write, I had writers block. And, I have decided, I shall not write any duels,  
until the finals, where one of our hero's get to duel Jaden! Because I don't have enough time, and I'm probably terrible at them._

_For 5D's, I use the Japanese verison for the names. But, I'm using the English names for GX, because I got more used to that before I actually watched the Japanese verison.  
And if I use the English verison, I can do "The Chazz" jokes. XD_

_And what was Placido's evil plan? Where did he go? And who was that voice in Yusei's dream? Find out in the next chapter! And don't forget to review! ^-^_

**_Next Time, on Tournament of Time!_**

**"Where are they?!" I demanded, glaring at the pathetic pawns who let the signers escape! "WHERE?!"**

**The lesser member whom I mainly directed the question towards, looked afraid. "P-please forgive me, Lord Placido! The Signers mark prevented us from-"**

**"Where are they?!!" I roared, punching the pawn in the face, knocking him onto the floor and effectively cutting off whatever he was going to say. I grew tired of this side-stepping, they were going to answer me, or pay the price, I pulled out my sword, wielding it in front of the useless figure on the ground.**

**The pawn on the floor had a bloody nose, but was trying to back away in fear. Those who angered me, often ended up dead or spending the rest of their pathetic lives in a torture facility. I was not one to forgive and forget, or even forgive. He looked up at me, his eyes begging for forgiveness, fear shinning deep as well. "I-I'm sorry, Lord Placido! The scanners l-lost sight of them! T-they did not go ahead, like planned!"**

**I glared down at him for a minute. Then I walked over to him, kneling down to see his face, twisted in fear. "So you have no idea where they are?" I asked, my voice cold as ice, and I could feel my right eye dangerously turning and even darker shade of red. The pawn shook his head, and started begging for forgiveness again, tears now falling from his eyes. I stood up, and turned my back on the pathetic site that lay on the ground. I heard it let of a relieved sigh, and I smirked. **

**"Your of no use now. Die." The pawns face fell visibly, but he didn't have chance to even open his mouth, before his head was cut off. I watched as the useless body sputtered out blood, and as the head bled out the small amount it had held. I stared down at it coldly, before turning to the other pawns.**

**"This is what happens when you fail me!" I announced, pointing at the corspe behind me. "So if you don't want to end up the same way, get to work on finding the Signers!"**

_See ya guys next time!  
And guess what? Reviews make udates go FASTER! ^-^_


	6. Welcome to Duel Academy

_Tenka: Hey everyone. Your next chapter is here!  
*cheers* Yeah...last chapter I said I was going to use the Japanese names for 5D's, and the English for GX, and I still am.  
I know, confusing. But the english verison for 5D's (which is terrible D:), Yusei, Jack, and Crow's names are not changed...much.  
And I watched the English series before I even discovered the Japanese ones, so I'm more used to the English for GX. XD  
But if you guys have any problem with it, let me know, and I'll change it._

**_My poll on my profile is at a three way tie. XD Go vote after you read this rather long chapter._**

_Also, this may be the last chapter for a little while. I'm returning home in one week, (YES!!!) but we don't have Internet since Mom shut it off. But I'm trying to get her to turn it back on, so don't fret. This just means Updates will be slower, sadly. Unless the Internet is still on at the place I'm staying at, Mom says my Aunt turned that off. =/ So confusing._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's, or GX.**

_Onwards! To the next instalment of Tournament of Time!_

* * *

**Chapter Six - Welcome to Duel Academy**

**Yusei's POV**

When I regained consciousness, I realized that I was warm, and whatever I was laying in was soft, and comforting. My pain was still there, but somehow it was much lighter, as though it had been lifted off my shoulders. But by what? That voice in my dream? Realizing that could hear voices around me, I left my thought to listen to my surroundings.

"-is he going to wake up soon?" a male voice I didn't recognize asked.

"Don't worry... erm, what was your name again? Anyways, our friend will be up in no time." Crow. I recognized Crow's voice instantly, and it was a relief to know he was here, and alright. But what about Jack?

"My name is Jaden, Jaden Yuki! Future King of Games!" The boy replied proudly, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Hmph. A kid like you doesn't have what it takes to be King." An irritated and familiar voice came. Just like Jack to be easily annoyed. But didn't seem bothered by Jack's remark, he only happily replied something that I didn't quite catch. But I'm sure it annoyed Jack to no end.

I blinked open my eyes. Everything came in as a blur at first, only seeing colors of red, white, orange and gray. But then everything settled in, revealing a joyful looking Crow, an annoyed Jack, and the boy named Jaden, who had a large smile on his face.

As I tried to sit up, Crow had stood up and walked over to my side.

"How are you feeling, Yusei?" Crow immediately asked. I looked up at him. His face showed happiness at my awakening, but something else was hidden deeper down inside.

"I've been better." I replied, giving him a faint smile. That seemed to satisfy Crow for the most part, but his eyes betrayed the worry I sensed he was trying to hide. Why? What was making him worry?

Jack gave me a nod, and then turned to look out the window. I soon realized by seeing a vast ocean through every window I looked through, that I was on an island. Turning to the boy named Jaden, I got a better look at him. He had brown eyes, and his hair was a light shade of brown at the top, with a darker shade towards the bottom. He wore a bright red jacket, that looked like some uniform. He looked genuinely happy that I was awake.

"Great! Your awake! My name's Jaden, nice to meet you!" Jaden greeted me enthusatically, as I slowly climbed out of the soft and pure white bed, and stood up, leaning against the wall. My right arm was bandaged, covering both my mark, and where the syringe was injected. I mentally shuddered at that memory.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around. Everything here looked white and clean, reminding me of the hospital Aki was in after The Acardia Movement building was attacked by the Dark Signers. I wonder how Aki, Rua, and Ruka are doing? How long have I been here anyways?

"Your in the nurses office. Me and my friend, Syrus, found you guys out in the forest a couple of days ago." Jaden replied, throwing his arms behind his head. A couple of days? I've been out for that long? What happened?

"Forest?" I asked, puzzled, and trying to figure out how we ended up in a forest, when we were in a building held captive by Yliaster, which was no where _near_ a forest. Most of it had been cut down, to expand parts of the city.

"Yeah, the forest on this island. It's huge, surrounding the entire Academy." Jaden answered, moving his arms in a large sweeping motion, to emphasize on how large the forest was.

"A...Academy?" This was getting too confusing. How on earth did we end up in some forest, on an _island_, when we were in Neo Domino City? This was starting to give me a head-ache, and my head was still throbbing as it was.

"We're at Duel Academy, you didn't know?" Jaden seemed as puzzled as I was, his smile turning into a slight frown. I nodded. Crow didn't look surprised, but I guess he found out earlier somehow. I couldn't see Jack's face, but I suppose it was the same for him.

"Yeah...So, this Academy," Crow began turning to Jaden, "How far is it from Neo Domino City?"

"Where's Neo Domino City?" Jaden looked bewildered, "I've never heard of it. But Domino City is only about...uh, well, that's the closest city."

Crow and I exchanged a shocked glance. How could Neo Domino city not be heard of? It was one of the biggest cities in Japan, not to mention the Zero Reverse accident that spilt apart what it used to be...

Wait, wasn't it called Domino City before the Zero Reverse accident? But...that was seven-teen _years _ago. So...where are we exactly?! I couldn't make any reason out of it, and it made my head-ache grow worse. Leaving my thoughts, I turned to Jaden. Was he perhaps mistaken? No, I doubt it. Jaden didn't look like any genius, but no one would be able to forget the Zero Reverse. It was known world-wide, everyone knew about it.

"Duel Academy, huh? You should have a principal or chancellor, right?" I asked, remembering Rua and Ruka had recently enrolled into an Academy themselves. Jaden nodded, his smile returning to his face in a flash.

"I'll take you to met Chancellor Shepard, if you want." Jaden announced looking around at Jack, Crow and me. Crow smiled, I could tell he liked this kid. Jack on the other hand, cast an annoyed look at him, showing his dislike. I merely nodded at Jaden, who was seemingly oblivious to Jack's glares.

"Alright, let's get going then!" Jaden shouted happily, already heading out the door. I followed, with Crow, with Jack tailing behind.

* * *

"I see. Your in quite the predicament, it would seem." Chancellor Shepard responded, after we had explained everything. And I mean _everything_. The Crimson Dragon, Yliaster, the Dark Signers, everything. We had to, because the whole situation wouldn't make any sense if we left anything out. And he wouldn't agree to help us until we told him. But we didn't go into to much detail though.

We stood in front of his desk, with Jaden sitting in a chair against the wall. He had wanted to stay, so the Chancellor allowed him only if he promised not to tell anyone else about this. Throughout our explanation, Jaden sat there quietly, his eyes wide.

Anyway, suprisingly enough, both of them believed us easily even though we had no proof beside our Birthmarks. I wonder what made them accept our story so quickly, but it probably doesn't concern us.

"Yeah." Crow replied, casting at glance at the Chancellor, before looking back out the window at the grounds, and the vast ocean surrounding it all.

"Do you know of any way that we could get back?" I asked. I doubted that he would, and my hopes were low on getting any information from Chancellor Shepard. But it never hurt to try, and we needed to consider all possibilities.

The Chancellor didn't answer us at first, just simply turned and stood facing the window, gazing down at the Academy. I felt a spark of hope flare inside of me. Perhaps he did know something. Finally, he turned and faced us.

"There's an upcoming Solar Eclipse coming in one week exactly. It's going to be visible right here from the Island, so many are excited about it. Now I'm not sure whether it will help you any or not, but this is a rare occurrence, so it might have something to do with you. In the meantime, you all may stay here." The Chancellor explained, siting back down in his chair, almost as if he was tired for some reason.

I nodded. "Thank you." The information was not what I had hoped for, but it was better than nothing. A solar eclipse...at such time. It may be more than pure coincidence.

"I'll have Jaden get you some uniforms." The Chancellor continued. When we gave him confused looks, he quickly added, "We need you to blend in here. And for now, you'll just pretend your exchange students from another academy."

It made sense, if people started getting suspicious of us, that would not end well. And we didn't exactly blend in here with what we were wearing. Since we didn't wear our usual jackets, because we _had _been wearing cloaks, which ultimately got ripped and torn after being captured by Yliaster.

So we followed a suddenly energetic Jaden out of the office, with Jack trailing behind as usual, an indifferent expression on his face.

* * *

**Crow's POV**

This Jaden kid was my kind of guy. He was leading us around, chattering excitedly, taking us to wherever to get some uniforms. Along the way, we got a lot of weird looks sent our way, from passing by kids, students I guess. Apparently, we stuck out more then we planned. Either that, or maybe it was Jack's towering height, he was pretty much taller than everyone we passed.

Anyways, Jaden finally got us where he intended, (getting us almost lost in the process) he picked out some stuff that was our size. Or at least tried to, he gave Jack a jacket that was too small for him to even fit his arm through.

But he tossed a blue jacket at Yusei, and it fit him perfectly. He was probably drawing things at random. Noticing he was sorting through another pile, he pulled out another jacket and threw it at me. I caught it easily, holding the yellow fabric gently in my hands, I looked at it curiously.

"See if that fits you!" Jaden shouted, even though we were only a few feet apart, and then dove (literally) into the pile of clothes he had thrown onto the floor, searching for one big enough for Jack.

I chuckled, this guy was going to be a lot of fun to hang around with, then I tried on jacket. It wasn't a perfect fit, it was kind of loose and a little big, but it was comfortable. Jaden threw a number of different jackets at jack, and all ended up being thrown back by an irritated Jack. Jaden seemed to be taking Jack's anger well, either that or he's totally blind to it.

Finally, Jaden concluded none of the school uniform jackets were big enough for Jack, after two hours of searching. This only irritated Jack further, but he somehow managed to restrain himself from doing anything more than giving Jaden evil glares. I'm amazed.

"Well, sorry...um, what was your name again?" Jaden asked, looking up at an furious Jack, "Anways, there's none that'll fit you, so I'll tell the Chancellor, and maybe he can help."

Before Jack could spit out another furious reply, I decided to intervene. "So, where are we staying in the meantime?" I asked, distracting both Jack and Jaden successfully. Jack just threw on his indifferent look, while Jaden looked thoughtful for a minute or two, before speaking.

"Well, you guys can stay at the Red Dorm with me, I'm pretty sure there's an empty room for the three of you." Jaden replied, his face returning to a happy and hopeful expression. I liked that idea, but I would probably have to talk to the others first. Group cooperation, unfortunately, is key.

Yusei just nodded. He seemed too wrapped up in his thoughts to really care anyways. Jack, however, turned to Jaden with a slightly puzzled expression on his face. "Red Dorm?"

"Yeah, "Jaden replied, throwing his arms behind his head again, one of his habits I guess, "The Academy is spilt into three groups, the lowest being Slifer Red, the second being Ra Yellow, and the top being Obelisk Blue."

I looked at my jacket more carefully. So that's what was with the colors, they were like ranks. Jack turned away, not caring in the least. Yusei had looked mildly interested while Jaden was talking, but he seemed to have drifted off into his thoughts again.

"I guess it's settled, " I turned to Jaden cheerfully, "We're staying at this Red Dorm!"

* * *

**Placido POV**

I had arrived at the designated destination, safe and sound. At first, I thought everything was going well, and according to plan. Until I noticed the captured Signers had not followed. In fact, not even my pawns had come out. The portal which I used to travel a great distance, needed both a transmitter, and a receiver, so the person using it could go back and forth quickly and effectively.

Although, I merely thought the Signers were giving struggle, and they would soon appear in moments. Moments turned into hours, as I had made the pawns at the Receiving end work so as the portal could transmit me back, so I could figure out the problem. They worked diligently, and soon, it was all set and ready. I had went in without hesitation.

When I returned, my pawns that I used, were in a frenzy, and were confused and worried. I learned quickly that somehow, the Signers had escaped, and shut down the portal so as no one could make it through to where I was waiting. I called them all forth, so as I could punish the one mainly responsible.

"Where are they?!" I demanded, glaring at the pathetic pawns who I had called over, the one's who let the signers escape! "WHERE?!"

The lesser member whom I mainly directed the question towards, who was in control of the main engine for the portal, looked afraid. "P-please forgive me, Lord Placido! The Signers mark prevented us from-"

"Where are they?!" I roared, punching the pawn in the face, knocking him onto the floor and effectively cutting off whatever he was going to say. I grew tired of this side-stepping, they were going to answer me, or pay the price. I pulled out my sword, wielding it in front of the useless figure on the ground. It shimmered slightly from the light over head, and the ruby gem in the hilt of the sword gave off a dark energy.

The pawn on the floor had a bloody nose, but was trying to back away in fear. Those who angered me, often ended up dead or spending the rest of their pathetic lives in a torture facility. I was not one to forgive and forget, or even forgive. And for good reason. He looked up at me, his eyes begging for forgiveness, fear shinning deep as well. "I-I'm sorry, Lord Placido! The scanners l-lost sight of them! T-they did not go ahead, like planned!"

I glared down at him for a minute. Then I walked over to him, kneling down to see his face, twisted in fear. "So you have no idea where they are?" I asked, my voice cold as ice, and I could feel my right eye dangerously turning and even darker shade of red. The pawn shook his head, and started begging for forgiveness again, tears now falling from his eyes. I stood up, and turned my back on the pathetic site that lay on the ground. I heard it let of a relieved sigh, and I smirked.

"Your of no use now. Die." The pawns face fell visibly, but he didn't have chance to even open his mouth, before his head was cut off. I watched as the useless body sputtered out blood, and as the head bled out the small amount it had held. I stared down at it coldly, before turning to the other pawns.

"This is what happens when you fail me!" I announced, pointing at the corpse behind me. "So if you don't want to end up the same way, get to work on finding the Signers!"

The pawns all hurried off, after shouting "Yes Lord Placido!", and started their mission of finding they Signers. I sighed, the fool had given me a headache, and now I would have to double our efforts to find the Signers, who held the key item that would be needed for our plan.

Yes, they would get it as soon as possible, sooner if those bumbling idiots actually start doing what they are supposed to without fail! _But for now_, I thought to myself, _We will give them a false sense of security, then, we shall strike and take what we need!_

_

* * *

_

_Tenka: So, did I do a good job on Placido? I admit, doing harsh and cruel characters are fun, but am I actually doing well with him?  
Duh duh duh...another cliffhanger by the infamous Tenka! Muahaha...it''s so fun to do that. Fun for me, at least. XD  
__  
This takes place Year Two, by the way. But I'm slightly displeased with myself. I wanted this to take place in Year Three, but I forgot that if this takes place in year three, then I would have to add Adrian, Axel, and Jim in as well as Jesse. And Professor Viper.  
Too much for me, so sadly, Jesse isn't making an appearance. I know, this sets me back a couple of ideas, I was planning on having him duel. And I really like him as well.  
But unless Jaden was as clueless and joyful as he was the first two years, as he was in the fourth or third, Jesse will have to make an appearance else how._

Unless you have any idea's, PM me if you do. I would love to have Jesse in here. Bah, I'm rambling and getting dramatic. Better give you your preview before I bore you to death.

_**Next Time, on Touranment of Time!**_

_I stepped out of the dorm quickly, desperate for some peace and quiet, and some fresh air. Meeting Jaden's friends was...interesting, and they were mostly kind to us, but right now I needed time to myself. Time to think, and figure out what was going on. Ever since I got here, something has been bugging me. Something that won't leave me be._

_I walked down the steps, careful not to make any noise that would alert the others that I had slipped away. They would be worried, I know, but I really needed to be alone for awhile. Reaching the forest, I followed the path along, until I across a pond. It was clear and clean, you could easily see the fish swimming inside. Deciding that this was a good place to think, I sat down by it, wtching the fish for a moment, before concentrating on my thoughts._

_Who was that voice in my dream? And why did my Borthmark pain me so mcuh? These questions kept banging against my skull, irritating me largely, due to I not being able to know the answer._

_I rubbed my Birthmark self consciously, unable to feel it due to the tight bandages covering it. More questions popped into my head._

_Why was Crow so worried about me? Why was I unconscious for several days? What was Yliaster's true intentions?_

_Not knowing the answers, I grew frustrated. My headache grew along with it, causing more pain to me. WHY?! I wanted to scream out my anger and frustration, in vain attempts to ease my pain, but I couldn't. Gritting my teeth, I did the next best thing, simply throwing a rock into the pond, causing the fish to swim away in fer, and the pond became hard to see until the small shock waves the rock has made had cleared. _

_Suddenly, I heard something behind me, and I turned my head in that direction._

_Tenka:_ _There you have it. You know the deal, Review, and motivate me. XD  
See ya next time._


	7. Silence

_Tenka: Welcome, Tournament of Time readers!  
Yes, I know, your all shocked. I updated this TWICE in a row, in very little time, and without updating Outcast.  
I have a very good reason. I'm over excited about this chapter, and just had to write it. Sorry Outcast fans, I apologize.  
And I have an announcement. Yes, last chapter I said no Jesse, but I've changed my mind, AGAIN._

_There willbe Jeese, Jim, Axel, and possibly Adrian. No Viper, or Yubel. Because that would confuse me too much. But be pleased that Jesse is here._

_We have two OC guest stars, whose identities shall be revealed after you read the chapter, of course. And the awesome maker of them as well.  
But I'm not telling until you read the chapter! ...I'm holding you up, aren't I?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's, or GX.**

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven - Silence**

**Yusei's POV**

Jaden lead us down through the Academy, after he somehow had been able to find an old white jacket that was able to fit Jack,and was chattering excitedly while Crow laughed on and Jack scowled. This Jaden kid was nice, and caring, but didn't appear to take much seriously. Which is probably why Jack dislikes the energetic Jaden.

In a short time, we came upon a slightly large yellow building, with brown wooden railing, and wooden steps. It was clearly not the best place around, and I wondered why the Academy treated their student this way. We had passed by the Ra Yellow Dorm on our way here, and it had been quite impressive. According to Jaden, the Obelisk Blue Dorm was like a castle.

I suppose it had to do with the rankings. Well, anyways, Jaden led us inside, into the kitchen, where some people were currently eating. We walked over to an odd looking group, where five people were were talking calmly with themselves, until they noticed us.

One was a short kid, with light blue hair that stuck up sort of like Crow's, and wore glasses. He looked enthusiastic to see Jaden.

Another was a guy with black hair that was styled neatly and combed back, who was wearing a Ra Yellow jacket. He was looking at us curiously.

Sitting next to him, was yet another guy, who had black hair that stuck up in almost every direction. He wasn't wearing any color that told of his dorm, only wore black jacket that was a different style from the school uniform. He gave suspicious look, while glaring Jaden for some reason.

Next to the short kid with blue hair, was a guy again, wearing a Ra yellow sleeveless jacket. He had his hair in some odd way I can't describe, and a bandanna covering part of his forehead. He also seemed happy to see Jaden.

Finally, the only girl in the group, was sitting on other side of the Ra Yellow with neatly combed hair. She had long, blond hair, nearly the same colored eyes, and wore an Obelisk blue uniform. She looked up at Jaden, slightly pleased that he arrived, and then to us in curiosity.

"Hey Jaden. Your late, as usual." The girl spoke, her voice strong and confident, "Who are these guys?"

Jaden gave one of his cocky grins, then answered. "Sorry, Alexis. Chancellor asked me to show these guys around, they're new transfers."

This seemed to catch their attention, seeing as all eyes were now upon us. They seemed eager, and excited, except for the guy with the black hair that stuck up everywhere, to know us. Jaden actually noticed this, and began introducing us.

"Right, guys, this is Yusei." Jaden began, pointing to me. Their attention shifted quickly, as if sizing up a new opponent. I said nothing.

"Next, this is Crow." Jaden pointed to our red haired, who smiled largely, and then he pointed to the last one of us. "And this is Jack Atlus!"

Jaden's friend's watched us carefully, it was rather uncomfortable. They stared at us, almost as though they expected us to do some trick. The silence was awkward, and apparently, they felt the same.

"So you gonna introduce yourselves?" Crow broke the silence, startling Jaden's friend slightly. Scrambling to stand, the light blue haired one answered first.

"M-my name is Syrus." The boy stammered at first, before being able to control his speech. I heard Crow greet the kid, and turned to him, mildly confused. He knew him?

"I remember you! We met in the forest!" Crow said cheerfully, smiling like he always does. Somehow, this relieved the un-spoken tension between us. And soon, the other were introducing themselves cheerfully as well.

"I'm Hassleberry! Pleased to meet you!" The guy with the bandanna in the Ra Yellow jacket, spoke.

"I'm Bastion." The guy with the neatly combed black hair, had stood up and introduced himself properly and quickly. "Nice to meet you."

The girl named Alexis introduced herself calmly, not bothering to stand up. I nodded as each one introduced themselves, acknowledging them， and memorizing their names. Everything smooth so far, until we met the last guy.

"Hmph. The name's Chazz, and don't forget it." The guy next to him said, not even bothering to to look at us anymore. I frowned. Crow looked a little annoyed, but Jack was surprisingly calm.

"Attitude much?" Jack sneered, looking directly at Chazz. This caused Chazz to snap his attention back at us, glaring hatefully at Jack. Soon, a full blown argument was away, Jack and Chazz growling back and forth. Chazz didn't back down, even though some of his friends told him to stop, he simply ignored him. And Jack was ignoring Crow's shouts to stop. This only increased my headache that wouldn't leave me be from the start. The argument continued for several more minutes, each side not giving an inch.

Finally, I had grown tired of this.

"Enough!" I snapped, somehow stopping both Chazz and Jack midway through what they were about to say. My headache causing me to grow angry. "I've had enough of this! Jack!" I turned to my slightly stunned fellow Signer, and spoke more calmly, controlling the anger I had accidentally released. "Calm down, there is absolutely no point in getting in an argument, a pointless one at that."

"And you," I snapped my head back at Chazz, who had gained a smirk on his face when I was talking to Jack, and the smirk immediately faded. "Jack has an short temper, not a good idea to provoke him by acting like your better then everyone else."

I sighed, as they two gave each other a final glare, before Chazz sat down, and Jack turned away. I felt everyone's stares on me, except the two I had scolded. Only Crow acted like nothing much had happened.

"You got a headache or something?" Crow asked, as though reading my thoughts. It was odd when he did that, guessed or figured out what Jack and I would be thinking, and he usually only did that when he felt we were hiding something. Unfortunately, he also was usually right whenever he did.

I nodded simply, taking a chair next to Bastion, while Crow sat down next to me, a smile back on his face. Tension eased slightly again, and with Crow's help, people began chattering happily again. They were mostly talking about upcoming tests, people they want to duel sometime soon, and cards. I couldn't help but noticing that they didn't mention Synchro monsters at all. I doubt they even knew about it. Jaden was happily chatting about his _Fusion_ Monsters, when suddenly the door flew open.

Two people stepped in, both looking cheerful, with smile plastered on their faces. One was a very tall man, about as tall as Jack, whose right eye was bandaged up, so I was unable to see it. He wore a black vest, and an odd hat. And what was startling, was he seemed to have a...live crocidile on his back! But the others didn't seemed fazed at all, so I suppose it's tame.

The other had a teal blue colored hair, and pale green eyes. He wore a blue vest over a white shirt, and was about as tall as Jaden.

"Hey y'all! Sorry we're late, Jim wanted to check up on somethin'." The Teal blue haired boy said, walking over to us, and stood next to Jaden.

"Hey Jesse," Alexis greeted him dryly, "You not the only who was late."

Somehow, Jesse seemed to know who else was late, and stared directly at Jaden, a smile on his face.

"Hey! It could be someone else, you know!" Jaden retorted, his face shaped in a pretend pout.

"Unlikely, mate." Jim replied, smiling, as he walked over to stand next to Jesse. His friends broke out laughing, and Jaden just laughed with them, face back in his usual smile. Soon, Jim and Jesse were seated, and they quickly noticed us.

"Who are they, Jay?" Jesse asked, turning to us, then Jaden. But before Jaden could answer, Crow stood up abruptly.

"My name is Crow!" Crow replied happily, pointing his thumb to his heart, which he does whenever he says something inspirational or is trying to cheer up his kids back at home with a story. I heard Jack groan quietly, embarrassed by Crow, and he put his hand over his face, as to hide and pretend Crow wasn't there. I just watched on, slightly amused.

"Crow huh? Name's Jesse! And this here is my friends Jim." Jesse answered, pointing at himself, then his friend on his right. Looking at us, he added, "Who are your friends?"

Crow took no time answering. "Well, hot-head with a short temper here on my left is my friend Jack." Jack glared at him, putting his hand down, and opened his mouth to probably shout something back at him, but thought better of it, and settled with shooting death glares at him.

"Next, is our quiet genius, currently with a headache, Yusei!" He finished proudly, pointing at me. I shot a glance at him, but said nothing. Everyone was now staring at me.

"Genius?" Jim questioned, his eyebrow over his only visible eye raised.

I didn't get the chance to answer for myself, _again_. As Crow was somehow hyper, he replied first. "Yep! Yusei can fix almost anything, build lots of machines, and he's a pretty good duelist!"

People began looking at me more intently, except for Jaden. He seemed to only register the 'good duelist' part, because he soon shouted out, "Your a great duelist?! That's awesome, we should duel soon!" Jesse seemed to agree.

"You know, Crow," I began, finally able to fit a word in without being interrupted, "I _can_ answer for myself."

"Yeah, but you hardly ever speak." Crow retorted.

I sighed, and Crow laughed. His laughter snapped others out of their intent stare on me, except for the one called Bastion. For some reason, he was giving me, a long, intelligent look. I would have pondered why, but my headache wouldn't let me think for more than a few seconds without it hurting.

* * *

I stepped out of the dorm quickly, desperate for some peace and quiet, and some fresh air. Meeting Jaden's friends was...interesting, and they were mostly kind to us, but right now I needed time to myself. Time to think, and figure out what was going on. Ever since I got here, something has been bugging me. Something that won't leave me be.

I walked down the steps, careful not to make any noise that would alert the others that I had slipped away. They would be worried, I know, but I really needed to be alone for awhile. Reaching the forest, I followed the path along, until I across a pond. It was clear and clean, you could easily see the fish swimming inside. Deciding that this was a good place to think, I sat down by it, watching the fish for a moment, before concentrating on my thoughts.

Who was that voice in my dream? And why did my Birthmark pain me so much? These questions kept banging against my skull, irritating me largely, due to I not being able to know the answer.

I rubbed my Birthmark self consciously, unable to feel it due to the tight bandages covering it. More questions popped into my head.

Why was Crow so worried about me? Why was I unconscious for several days? What was Yliaster's true intentions?

Not knowing the answers, I grew frustrated. My headache grew along with it, causing more pain to me. WHY?! I wanted to scream out my anger and frustration, in vain attempts to ease my pain, but I couldn't. Gritting my teeth, I did the next best thing, simply throwing a rock into the pond, causing the fish to swim away in fer, and the pond became hard to see until the small shock waves the rock has made had cleared.

Suddenly, I heard something behind me, and I turned my head in that direction.

"I know it's around here somewhere!" A voice near by yelled, stumbling in the bushes, but I still couldn't see them properly.

"Forget it, Kazu. If your bandanna _is _around here, what are the odds your going to find it now? It's dark." Another voice responded to the first, who I suppose was "Kazu".

"Shut up Jin! I'll find it soon, and then we can head back!" Suddenly, two people stepped out of the bushes, arguing as they did. Both wore Obelisk blue uniforms. The first, was somewhat tall, and he had mossy green hair, with golden brown eyes. He seemed to be looking for something.

The guy with him was slightly taller, with light blue hair emerald eyes. He was irritated with his companion, so the both didn't notice me until several seconds passed.

"Oh, hi there. You wouldn't have happened to see a dark blue bandanna around here, have you?" The first one, Kazu I think, asked.

I shook my head. "Sorry. I haven't." Kazu sighed heavily at this.

"Told you the chances was finding it slim, Kazu." Jin replied, shaking his head at his partner. Kazu just sighed even heavier, falling to the ground dramatically, and crawled over to where I was sitting. Jin followed.

"So, who are you?" Kazu asked, looking up at me,"I know almost everyone in the Obelisk Dorm, so you must be new around here."

"My name is Yusei." I informed him, looking back down at the pond. The fish I had scared earlier were starting to return, slowly but surely.

"Yusei...Nice to meet you, name's Kazu." Kazu greeted me, unaware that I already found out his name. Jin sat down next to Kazu, seemingly tired, after their long search.

"Hi. My name is Jin, it's a pleasure to meet 'cha." Jin said, unenthusiastically, but in a kind way. I nodded.

"So Yusei," Kazu spoke up, "What are you doing here? It's kind of late, don't you think?"

I didn't answer at first, I just stared at the pond, watching the fish swim freely. It helped calm me somehow, and it eased the headache that had been plaguing me.

"I needed to be alone to think." I stated after a while. Kazu and Jin simply nodded, slightly understanding. Everyone needed to get any every once and a while, to be alone and think about their everyday normal troubles. Only mine had a tendency of not being anywhere near normal.

We stared at the pond for a while, letting time pass by freely and quickly. Kazu silently sobbed over his lost bandanna, while Jin silently scolded him. Either way, I found the silence comforting, and made no attempt to break it, until I noticed the crescent moon floating in the sky.

"I should probably be getting back," I said, finally breaking the silence, and stood up. "My friends are probably worried."

Kazu and Jin jerked their heads up, and looked at me for a moment, before speaking.

"Yeah, we should start heading back as well. Nice meeting you though." Kazu replied, giving me a large smile.

"We'll see you at class tomorrw." Jin added, giving me a faint smile as well.

I nodded, and set off towards the Red Dorm, looking forward to tomorrow. After all, I often didn't have any time make new friends, and I had the feeling that I just made two new ones.

* * *

_Tenka: This is the fastest chapter I've ever written.  
__Be amazed everyone, be amazed..._

_Anyways, our two OC guest stars, were Jin and Kazu!  
Thanks and credit goes to Sony Ninja for allowing them in this chapter, and a few more in the future!_

_Now for the prview..._

**_Next Time, on Tournament of Time!_**

_Actually, I'm feeling evil, no preview for you. :D Muahahaha..._

_I kid, here it is:_

_"Now, that everyone is here, our Chancellor has an announcement! So listen carefully!" Professor Crowler called out, addressing the large crowd of students. As soon as he finished talking, he stepped back, and Chancellor Sheppard took his place._

_"I am proud to announce, that we shall be holding a tournament in a few days!" The Chancellor spoke into the microphone at the stand._

_At once, the huge crowd broke into excited whispers. Some cried out happily, like Jaden, while others looked rather nervous, like Syrus. I have a feeling he has some sort of confidence problem._

_The Chancellor called out for silence, but it took several minutes for all to quiet down._

_"Everyone is to participate! It shall be a part of you grades, and will count as this years final exams! Rest assured, if you don't make it far, your grade will not go down."_

_The crowd listened attentively, fixed on everything their Chancellor said. Many were apparently eager to start already._

_"Everyone prepare for it, it will begin tomorrow! Return here to receive further instructions, from your Dorms teachers!" The Chancellor called out, smiling. He received an uproar of joyous students in turn._

_"Now, your dismissed! Get ready to participate in The Tournament of Time!"  
_

_Tenka: Ooh, is this exciting or what? You guys know the drill, read and review.  
See ya next time._


	8. The Announcement

_Tenka: Welcome back to Tournament of Time!  
The story that spans through time and space,  
where our beloved hero's must face and overcome if they want to survive and return to their home!_

_...So Sci-Fi. XD Anyways, yay! More than thirty reviews! You guys really enjoy this story, don't you?  
I just re-read through my past-chapters, and realized, I forgot the events of chapter five when I added in the Solar eclipse. XD  
(*headdesk*) So, I have to slightly change where I was headed, but don't worry.  
Where I shall end up, will be more or less the same. ^-^_

_And sorry that I took forever to update._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's, or GX**

_(*Insert shameless ad to remind you to review after reading*)_

* * *

**Chapter Eight - The Announcement**

**Yusei's POV  
Dream**

I opened my eyes, but there was nothing to see. I was in never-ending darkness, there was no light, and nothing solid to walk on.

The how was I here? I couldn't really move, just drift along. Everything was silent, empty, voids full of darkness.

Suddenly something bright shot through the void, causing me to shut my eyes tightly closed. The light hurt and stung, after adjusting to the darkness, but I forced my eyes open. I caught a flash of red, but then my eyes couldn't take all the brightness, and quickly closed.

I gritted my teeth, as I was both curious and frustrated by the light. Suddenly, I could hear a voice, a familiar voice, echoing through the room...

**_Yusei..._**

It was that voice again. The one who gave me that odd piece of advice, and wouldn't say who or what it was. Many questions I knew I wasn't going to get any answers to quickly filled my mind.

**_Don't trust the one who's face seems most familiar. Not anymore than you would of a Earthbound God._**

What...? All of my friends are familiar, so this voice is telling me to trust them? That wouldn't make any sense...And it couldn't be talking about Jack and Crow, they are Signers as well...

**_All will appear clear, and in order. Betrayal, fight to prove yourself, and shooting star._**

Betrayal...? It's implying the same thing as it had said before. But what? I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't find my voice. The other voice somehow prevented me from speaking, let alone even opening my eyes. Fight to prove to myself? Why would I need to do that-, especially here? That point here to pretend I'm some new transfer student. Shooting star? That hint was vague, giving me little to think on. I suppose...wait, what's going on?

I still couldn't see what was going on, but an ear-splitting scream rang out through the room, triggering a blast of pain in my head and rest of my body. I opened my mouth in agony, and a scream escaped from inside. My felt like it was on fire, as not only the scream was painful, but with a jolt, I realized something was attacking the voice that was giving me very odd advice. Something metal, by the sound of it...

**_Go! Leave now, I'll be fine, its you they are after!_**

What!? That...that metal thing was attacking so it could get me...? But why? And how did it find me...? We were in some empty void! One that even I don't know where is!

**_GO!_**

The voice hissed at me, harsher and more determined. My body was being unresponsive in pain, and my mind whirling with questions, and the fact I didn't know how to leave, made it seem impossible. But at the next burst of pain, I lost all concentration and let go of trying to withstand the pain, and fell down into the darkness...

I awoke in my bed, in the Slifer Red dorm. Sitting up almost immediately, I looked around, breathing heavily. Everything was dark and quiet, and it being late at night made this perfectly fine and natural. I rubbed my forehead, realizing I had been sweating. The dream...it had been so realistic. Looking at the bunks under me, Jack was sleeping peacefully, and Crow was giving a few grunts in his sleep, as though he was dreaming about something. And by the large grin on his face, I could guess it wasn't some horror twisted nightmare like mine.

I smiled. They would never change, Jack nor Crow.

I lied back down slowly and gently, so as not to wake up my two roommates, closing my eyes and tried to call for sleep. I would need it, after all, I begin my life as a "transfer student" tomorrow mourning, I probably should be able to stay awake to see it all.

But no sleep came to me.

* * *

The next day, Jaden led us to the class we were supposed to be going to, and with the help of his friend Jesse, we did not end up getting lost. Those two seemed very close, and often many people would ask if they were twins. Of course, they would both reply no, oddly at the same time, so many were not convinced.

But anyways, as we got into class, I looked around. People were being sorted into three different areas to sit, sorted by rank color I suppose.

So Jaden and his friend Jesse headed for the Slifer Red seating's, while his friends all followed, all seemed to be ignoring the seating ranks. Exchanging looks with Jack and Crow, we followed. However, before I got even half-way to where Jaden and the other were siting, someone yelled out suddenly.

"You! Obelisk boy!" A man, called out. I turned and faced, presuming he was speaking to me. Apparently he was, because he was facing me. He was a very odd looking man, he had long blond hair tied up into a ponytail, a weird face, and wore what looked like lipstick. He was tall and thin, but was no taller than Jack.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering why he had called out to me.

"Where are you going? The Obelisk seats are the other way!" The odd man said, pointing in the opposite direction I was headed. "And who are you exactly? I've never seen you before."

"I'm a new transfer student." I replied calmly, keeping an even stare with the man, "And I was going to sit with some of my friends." Crow and Jack had already sat down, and were just noticing that I wasn't with them. How they didn't hear the man's outburst, I could only guess that they were too intent on listening to Jaden and Jesse chatter loudly.

"Ah, yes, the Chancellor informed of three new transfers! My name is Professor Crowler, and I shall be teaching most of your lessons." Professor Crowler informed me, "And what is your name?"

"My name is Yusei, Yusei Fudo." I answered politely, though not very eager to continue speaking with this man.

"Alright, then, Mr. Fudo, please take your seat." Professor Crowler replied, pointing yet again over at the Obelisk area. Not wanting to end up in some pointless argument, I sighed, and went towards the area he was pointing at.

Many people stared at me oddly, some curious, some hostile, but I ignored them for the most part. I just wanted to find somewhere to sit, preferably alone since I didn't know that many people here. But then I noticed Jin and Kazu waving to me a little ways off, and I went over and sat with them.

""Hey dude!" Kazu greeted me cheerfully, a dark blue bandanna wrapped around his head. Jin said nothing, but waved then yawned. I smiled in response to both.

"So, you found your bandanna?" I asked, remembering how much trouble he had gone through to go and try to find it.

"Yeah!" Kazu replied proudly, "Turns out, I hadn't lost it in the forest! Instead, Jin had found it under a huge pile of books we were using to study for our upcoming test."

"Test?" I asked, slightly confused, before remembering the others had been talking about it earlier yesterday. I had just been too busy with my own thoughts, and that headache, which thankfully had faded over night, to listen much to it. I dimly wondered if I should be worried, after all, this is my first day in class as a "new transfer" student, and I guess I'm supposed to make an good impression.

"Yeah, Crowler told us we were going to have this huge test today. Counts for 20 percent of your grade." Jin answered in a bored and tired tone, his head rested on one of his arms.

"What's it on?" I asked. If I was going to take a test on something, I at last like to know what it's about.

"Well, Crowler wanted to make sure we were all fit to be pro duelists one day, so it's on a number of things," Kazu replied, looking slightly worried himself, "He said it was to be on Duel Monsters, Math, and randomly picked cards that we have to figure out what Attribute, what it's attack or defense power is, or what it's effect is. The last part is usually really hard, but they do at least give you some hints to the answer. Oddly enough, it's not very long, but every question counts."

I nodded. This test was worrying, but not for myself. I would do my best, and probably not care for the result. But I have a feeling Crow and Jack wouldn't take this as calmly as I would...

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"A _test_? You've have to be kidding me..." Crow groaned, looking down at the paper in dread. I silently agreed with him. We weren't part of this school, we weren't even going to stay for that long, so why did we have to take some stupid test!?

Not that I was afraid of it, mind you. I never back down from a challenge, and even though I may not be as much of a tech genius as Yusei, I wasn't stupid. Crow on the other hand, I wasn't so sure about.

"Alright class, this test will count for an sufficient amount of your grade, so I hope you are prepared! Once you have finished, please come to me and hand me your test." Crowler said, watching everyone carefully. "Begin!"

Scowling, I looked down at my test. The test was filled with difficult math equations, and random card questions. Other than the ridiculous math questions (Multiply 368 by 26, then divide by 4), the test seemed simple enough. I scribbled down answers, ignoring Jaden's frustrated groans, and Crow's twitching. With a jolt, I remembered he never went to school before, so this may be a bit weird for him.

The rest of Jaden's friends seemed to be dealing with the test well, muttering things under their breaths, and writing things down on their papers.

After about ten minutes, Bastion stood up, an air of slight satisfaction surrounding him, and he headed down the Crowler. Around the same time, Yusei stood up, clearly bored, and went down as well. They both got to Crowler at the same time.

"Well done, Mr. Misawa, I would expect nothing less from you." Crowler said, as he accepted Bastion's paper. As Yusei gave him his, Crowler gave him an odd look.

"Are you sure you are finished, Mr. Fudo?" Crowler asked suspiciously.

"Yes." Yusei replied dully. Bah, same old Yusei. He's been bored since he stepped into this room, I can't blame him. This place is a waste of time, we should be trying to find a way back to our time, where things actually make sense...

"Alright, if you say so." Crowler didn't seem convinced.

Time slowly went by, and more and more students went up and handed in their tests. Finally finishing the ridiculous test, I stood up and walked down the stairs to the "teacher" of this class. I don't see how this "man" is fit to be a teacher, especially not the way he dresses. He wouldn't be allowed to stay in Neo Domino City, that's for sure. Jeager would have kicked them out. Not that Jeager was any better, wearing that Clown face paint...

Students stared at me, I heard them whisper behind my back, point fingers as though I was some tourist attraction. I felt my anger rise up, almost to wanting to snap something back at all these foolish students. They call themselves Duelists? Gossiping behind a duelists back- especially mine- is cowardly! And I will no tolerate it for long! But now, I just need to get through this week at this..._"school",_ and help Yusei figure out how we are supposed to get back.

Speaking of which, where was our Raven-haired friend?

Handing in my test, I turned and looked around. Ah, there he was. Siting next to two blue obelisk students, both with hair that stood out a mile away. Not that Yusei's or Crow's really blended in either, but at least they were regular colors. Yusei looked bored, but was concentrating on something, speaking only when one of the two beside him pestered him with a question or two.

Turning back to where Crow, and Jaden, were still struggling, I went back over to my seat. Some students already finished were whispering quietly to someone next to them, but Crowler would always snap at anyone he caught talking.

Most of Jaden's friends were done, the only one not done was still Jaden. After about another ten minutes, Crow finally stood up, cheerfully, and headed down with his test in hand. Jaden followed soon after, being the very last student.

"Alright, seems as everyone has finished! Now, we have a very special assembly today, so everyone line up! Single file, that's right, Obelisk in front, Ra afterwards, Slifer follow!" Crowler shouted out, pointing wildly at each section as everyone started whispering excitedly about it. Some were wondering if some other students were in trouble for something, others hoping for some duel tournament.

As I got up, Crow followed and stuck close, and we tagged along at the back of Jaden's group.

"A _test_! A **_math test_**! What kind of school is this?!" Crow complained as we walked down the hall.

"Apparently, from what I've heard, this is the best Dueling School in the country." I replied, "This school is supposedly able to train student to become Pro level duelists."

"Then why are we here? We are already Pro level, and did so without some school, so why are we attending some duel academy?"

"We have to blend in, Crow, we aren't in our own _time line. _We still have to find a way back, so until then, we have to put up with this. So deal with it." I hissed, keeping my voice down in case their were some eavesdroppers amongst these students. Luckily, most were to busy chattering away about this special announcement.

* * *

**Crow's POV**

We soon entered a large, empty room, where everyone was told to line up. We did so, and I ended up in the front row, with Jack. Jaden was buzzing with excitement with his best pal Jesse right behind him. I looked around, but other than a few of Jaden's friends, I couldn't see Yusei anywhere. I shrugged it off; Yusei would be fine, and he probably was hiding in the back, so as he can keep his mind busy trying to find a way back.

"Now, that everyone is here, our Chancellor has an announcement! So listen carefully!" Professor Crowler called out, addressing the large crowd of students. As soon as he finished talking, he stepped back, and Chancellor Sheppard took his place.

"I am proud to announce, that we shall be holding a tournament in a few days!" The Chancellor spoke into the microphone at the stand.

At once, the huge crowd broke into excited whispers. Some cried out happily, like Jaden and Jesse, while others looked rather nervous, like Syrus. I have a feeling he has some sort of confidence problem. And I'm probably right.

The Chancellor called out for silence, but it took several minutes for all to quiet down.

"Everyone is to participate! It shall be a part of you grades, and will count as this years final exams! Rest assured, if you don't make it far, your grade will not go down."

The crowd listened attentively, fixed on everything their Chancellor said. Many were apparently eager to start already, as I've pointed out. Jack, however, seemed little interested in this. Probably thinks this will be a piece of cake. But I'm betting there should at least be some good duelists around here, that will prove to be to fun to duel.

"Everyone prepare for it, it will begin tomorrow! Return here to receive further instructions, from your Dorms teachers!" The Chancellor called out, smiling. He received an uproar of joyous students in turn.

"Now, your dismissed! Get ready to participate in The Tournament of Time!"

Tournament ot Time, huh? Well named. Sounds like fun, none the less. I turned to Jack, but he was focused on where we were walking.

Soon, the day was over, and we met up with Yusei, and headed back to the red dorm. Yusei thought that this Tournament might help with a "theory" he had been planning. I gave him a curious look, but then again, he always wanted to be prepared for things in advance. He never acts on impulse.

But before Jack or I could ask what this theory was, we were interrupted by someone behind us. "Um, excuse me?"

We turned, and found a kid in a Ra yellow jacket, with neatly combed brown hair. He looked a little intimidated by Jack's glare for interrupting us, but didn't back down.

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation, but...uh, I would like to know who you three are." The boys voice grew slightly steady, and he didn't seem any more scared. "You three seemed to appear over-night, and know each other so well? How is that?"

"That, is none of your business, boy." Jack growled, his glare intensifying I glanced back at Yusei, and he was narrowing his eyes at him. I guess neither of trust this kid; not that I blame him. Kind of nosy actually.

"Everyone wants to know. Rumors are going to spread if you guys do nothing." The boy continued. "By the way, my name isn't _boy_, my name is Taigo Sorano, call me Sorano, nice to meet you."

"Right, Sorano," I decided to intervene before Jack totally lost his temper. "All three of us, are transfer students, we went to the same school before coming here."

"Ah, alright." Sorano seemed to buy it, but the suspicion never left his face. "Where did you guys transfer from?"

Drat, this kid is nosy. While my mind was scrambling for an answer, I couldn't say anything. But Yusei was prepared for this question.

"We transfered from America." Yusei replied, without missing a beat. The boy narrowed his eyes, but didn't ask anything more. I didn't care either way, so long as he doesn't pester us with questions. Harmless as they sound, something about that kid was weird. Maybe it was his face...

Well, anyways, I guess we better get used to people bugging us. Jack stands out like a giant, and the markers on Yusei's and my face don't exactly blend in. We are bound to be pestered about them...

Later, we arrived at the Red Dorm. Yusei immediately became a bore, launched right into his homework, finished it, then went out for some fresh air and time to think. He sill hasn't told us this theory of his, maybe he forgot. Or found some problem and is probably trying to figure out someway around it. Most likely choice number two.

Jack wanted nothing to do with me, not now at least. He didn't feel like dueling, and he just sat around and watched the local news on the TV. Jaden's friends said something about Crocodile man and Dino boy getting in a duel, and took off. I don't know where, or I would have went with them.

So I was left staring up at the yellow ceiling. Not very well painted and several cracks in it, but better than the one back when Satellite was still around. The city is way better now, that both the Satellite and the city have been united, but I almost miss the Satellite. Not the criminals, the poor orphans without good parents, or the very poor living conditions, mind you. But the time when we were Team Satisfaction, running around, dueling for territory and fun, until Kiryu went nuts after our last duel...

But otherwise, it was fun. And we hadn't much fun since, with what happened afterwards. Jack's betrayl, Yusei's obseesion with settling their score and had to build a new D-Wheel to do so, then the whole Dark Signers thing...No, we hadn't much time to just relax or have any good fun.

But I had the feeling Duel Academy was going to supply us with some.

* * *

_Tenka: Whew. There we go, the latest chapter.  
I hope you all are happy. ^-^_

_Alright, I feel I have to give special thanks to San child of the wolves, who has reviewed on every single one of my stories! Props to you! Thank you! :D_

_Anyways, I'll try my best to work on Outcast next, but don't be surprised if Darkness gets updated instead. XD  
Now lets get you guys your preview before a I bore you all to death._

**_Next time, on Tournament of Time!_**

_The boy dropped to his knees, utterly shaken and startled, after losing his duel with me._

_"H-How..." The Obelisk boy stuttered. "What...what on earth was that dragon...?"_

_"None of that really matters. Just bare in mind I'm not cheating, this and all of my cards are legal. Ask your Chancellor if you think I'm lying." I answered, sparing him one glance before I turned and left._

_'Hmph' I thought to myself, 'If Yusei and Crow are still worried about this stupid Tournament, they should have seen me. I destroyed him, with all 4000 Life Points to spare!'_

_Taking a look at my odd Duel Academy PDA thingy, it said my next opponent was at the cliff not too far from Slifer Red Dorm. Quickening my pace, I hurried over there, entering through the forest. I saw a few people running back and forth, searching for their opponents as well, I suppose. Some glanced at me for a moment, before heading on to their designated destinations._

_Exiting through the forest, I came upon the cliff in due time. Awaiting there, was someone I had seen frequently, hanging around Jaden and his friends. Ah, what was his name again?_

_"Ah, good, glad you made it, mate." The man greeted me, tiping his hat. "I'm Jim, and I'm your opponent today."_

_"Hmph, alright, then, lets begin. I haven't any time to waste." I replied, keeping my eyes steady and activating my Duel Disk._

_"Cocky, eh? Well, let's see what you are made of!"_

_"**Duel!**"_

_Tenka: Hmm...Preview definitely needs work, but it tells you one thing...er, two things.  
You should be able to guess. ;)_

_Please Review.  
See ya guys later!_


	9. The True Meaning

_Tenka: Welcome back!  
Yes, I bet you all are excited._

_I'm taking basically every extra class possible in grade,  
Algebra, Band, Spanish, the basic classes, I'm on the Six-Seven-Eight team  
(A year, or in my case two, where there are classes with six, seven, and eighth graders combined)  
and I don't even have a Study Hall!  
So updates aren't going to be faster until the next break! DX_

_Oddly enough, Algebra isn't the one giving me most Homework.  
Mostly, it's Math._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's, or GX.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine - The Ture Meaning**

**Narrative POV**

"Lord Placido!" A young man, with white hair and red eyes called out. "I've found them!"

Placido hurried over, shock that had shone on his face quickly turning into urgency. He came over quickly to the man, looking over his shoulder at the moniter. Sure enough, three bright red dots, were beeping clearly on the screen. A slow, cruel smile drew onto his face.

"Excellent, Sado." Placido muttered, watching the three bright red dots with extreme intrest. "Do you have their current location?"

"Yes, Lord Placido." Sado gave a cruel smile, similar to his master's. "Their on an island, off in the Pacific Ocean."

Pacido scanned over the data on the screen, examining every single bit of information. Finally, after hours, and days of searching, they had been found. "Sado, send someone to...retrieve, our guests."

Sado's grin grew largely, as he typed his master's commands into the computer, before pausing and turning to look at Placido.

"Who shall we send, Lord Placido?"

"Send R-027849-293561." Placido replied, as he broke his gaze away from the screen. The screen displayed what little, precious information on the three they had been searching for. The one they needed, however, was the weakest light shone. From what they could tell, he was trying to sever the connection with probe injected under his skin. Placido frowned; the probe was well made, specifically meant to send it's signal back to head quarters, even through time. It shouldn't be having any problems with anything a mere human could do in that time frame, unless..

Placido's eye glinted darkly.

Turning away, Placido left it to his subordinates to fix this problem; which _they_ created. It's only fitting that they solve it. _Next time this happens, I'll do to them what I did to the pathetic pawn who first made this problem, _Placido thought to himself_. But if they mess this one, simple mission once again, there won't be a next time._

_Ever._

* * *

**Yusei's POV**

"A Duel Tournament...lasting all week..." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. There was something odd to it, but I couldn't understand why. The Chancellor had not told us of an upcoming Tournament, nothing at all. We were told a Solar Eclipse was about to arrive in a week since our we started attending this academy, and oddly, as I read the paper giving some details, it told us that the Tournament would start later today (our second day as Transfer Students), and last through out the week, in a series of elimination duels.

It ends on the very day the Solar Eclipse arrives. Coincidence? I doubt it; something seems off. Shaking my head, I change to a different idea.

Jaden was taking his job as our guides rather seriously. Sort of. Mostly having fun, joking, and being loud, but he held his responsibility strong. He was nice, but I could see something stirring in the depths of his eyes; something dark, and something he keeps hidden. But it always disappears so quickly I think I imagine it. So I dismiss it; besides, if he is trying to hide something, it's none of my business.

He, along with his best friend-but-not-twin, Jesse, took us to class as usual. We spilt into three different groups, Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue. Crow stands next Bastion, looking like he's being interrogated by Jaden's friend. Jack seems to be floating somewhere between the Ra group, and the Obelisk one. I stood by Jin and Kazu, as somehow they were able to find me before everyone was sorted. Jin was yawning, and Kazu was tightening his bandanna, as somehow it could not stay up above his forehead, and kept dropping down upon his face.

While people were shouting and talking amougst themselves, all quite excited, the Chancellor soon entered the auditormium. At once, everyone became silent. Walking up to the podium, he spoke directly into the microphone.

"Welcome, students of Duel Academy!" The Chancellor cheerfully greeted us. "Today, we start the Tournament of Time!"

"As I bet you all know, this is an all school elimination tournament! Each student's Duel Disk will send us back information on whether you have won, or lost. If you won, we will instantly send you where to find your nest opponent of your Duel Academy PDA. When there only eight duelists left, that will be the almost final round! The remaining eight shall face on one another, giving a short amount of time to know who they are up against. The last round, when two are left, shall duel, at the top of Duel Academy!"

The crowd of students began talking excitedly, once more, only not bothering to keep quiet. The teachers called out for silence, but it was a few minutes before everyone was silent and attentive.

"Now, after this speech is done, you may all begin. Please keep your PDA's on, so we always have your current location, and can inform you of your next opponent!." And with that last bit, Chancellor Shepard dismissed the entire student body, as they all rushed outside, eager to start this tournament. I found myself pushed along with the crowd, unable to move any where else, stuck, basically. I looked around for Jack and Crow, but all I saw were colors of red, yellow, and blue, rushing forward.

In this situation, you can go with the flow, or get pushed over and be run over. Definitely not the latter.

Deciding it would be easier and much safer to wait and meet up with Jack and Crow outside, I went with the overly-eager crowd, heading for the exit doors. The hallway seemed to narrow for anyone else to pass, as it was obvious as some poor teacher was walking this way, and the crowd did not let him through. Instead, he had to run back, and just barely make it into a another hallway that branched off to some other direction.

Some school.

Finally making it outside, the crowds scattered, or just started dueling with their opponents that happened to be there. Jaden, of course, was one of those. I watched him curiously for a moment; his deck was well made, and his fusion monsters were interesting, but then I remembered I needed to find Crow and Jack. I looked towards the door, which was a little ways off, hoping that maybe they would arrive anytime soon. But no one was anywhere near them, and I stared at them for a few moments before coming to the conclusion they wouldn't be coming.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I turned, and found a cocky smiling Crow, and a disproving Jack.

"Looking for us?" Crow asked innocently, as though he had no idea why. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I prefer somewhere..." I glanced around, and found people were staring at us, interest and curiosity filling their eyes, while they observed other duels. "More, _private_."

"Right." Jack immediately headed for the forest. That seems to be the only place where people can have a conversation and not be overheard, apparently. Crow and I followed.

We headed in deep, as Jack wanted to be certain that absolutely no one would hear us. He did not seem to trust anyone from his island, and had some odd dislike towards all the students. Crow, on the other hand, was certain Jaden and the others could be trusted, and seemed to like this school, other than the tests.

The tree's to my left and right were quiet, silence only broken by an occasional, odd looking bird. The path we continued on was a simple dirt path, apparently one that had been walked upon many times in the past. Jack soon veered sharply to the left, into the bushes. Crow and I exchanged looks of slight surprise, before once again following their fellow Signer. The bush we trampled through was rough, and had a few thorns, but we got through easily.

Jack stood in the middle of a small clearing, clearly waiting for us to hurry up. We made our way over quickly, as Crow was gingerly holding his hand, as he accidently let it get vut by a rather sharp looking thorn. The clearing was surrounded by a bunch of thick tree's, and some of the ground looked burned. Perhaps something had happened here once, but that doesn't matter now.

"Alright, Yusei. What is it?" Jack stated, as he stared at me, a bored expression on his face.

Crow, ignoring his small cut with blood trickling down it, stared at me intently.

"There's something...weird, about all of this." I began, choosing my words carefully. "This tournament...it ends on the very night the Solar Eclipse the Chancellor told us about."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "So? You don't think---"

"It's a coincidence?" I finished for him, "No."

"Than what is it? A set up or something?"

"No." I answered again, staring off into the trees. There was something moving, quietly, but making soft footsteps. A moment later, it was gone. Deciding that it was an animal or something, I said nothing about it. "But there's something suspicious about it. I think we should keep our guards up."

Crow nodded, almost thoughtfully, but Jack just snorted and stalked off, with only a glance at his PDA. I sighed. He thought I was being paranoid probably. Crow stood by me, and we watched him trample through the forest, heading for his opponent. I'm surprised we're even in this tournament, a we might have some unfair advantages.

"So, that was it?" Crow turned to me, slightly puzzled. "I would have thought that you would have had more to say."

I turned to Crow, slightly impressed. He had noticed, unlike Jack, that this was not all I had to say.

"No, there's more."

"What is it?"

"I...I think we're in danger. Terrible danger." I forced my voice to be calm and steady. "I'm not sure from what, but I can feel like some thing's about to happen."

Crow looked concerned, but didn't speak. I know he was dieing to say something, but before he had the chance to open his mouth, I began talking again.

"I think...I have a idea on how we can get back..." I began slowly. I wasn't exactly sure on this, so I needed to choose my words carefully, so as not to build anyones hopes up. But Crow, with all his impulsiveness, could not hold back, and accidentally interrupted me.

"What?! How?" Crow demanded, his eyes wide.

"That's the thing...I'm still working on the details. But I have a hunch it has to do with that Solar Eclipse." My dream from the previous day came flooding back to me, but I choose not to tell Crow. If I wasn't sure about something, I don't like to speak much of it until I was. Helps prevent people from getting their hopes up too high, so if something goes wrong, they won't be crushed.

"Alright." Crow frowned, apparently disappointed. "But if you got anymore, you'll tell me and Jack right?"

"Right." It felt like a lie, since I was holding information from them. Guilt engulfed me, as Crow gave one of his cocky grins, believing me completely. Crow took a look at his PDA, a very confused look on his face. He pushed a random buttons, until he got the location of his opponent. Calling a "See ya later!" to me, he jogged off in the opposite direction Jack went. I watched him leave, feeling guilty and sick, and even when I could hear Crow swear loudly after cutting himself again, I did not smile.

I could not force my guilt away. I wasn't sure myself of what to make of my dreams. All they did was leave me in confusion, and now guilt, so what would Crow make of it? They would probably either think I'm losing my mind, or be wary of me for a while, thinking I'm someone who can see into the future. Ironic, that we're in the past.

My dreams, they were so life-like. But my eyes were always forced closed, and I had to rely on my ears. But that didn't tell me much, especially not about the metal thing that attacked that odd voice...

Not to mention, the odd advice it gave.

_"Yusei...there's only one way to get back to your time. Look for the shooting star on the night you are crowned, and your wish will be granted..."  
__"Don't trust the one who's face seems most familiar. Not anymore than you would of a Earthbound God."  
__"All will appear clear, and in order. Betrayal, fight to prove yourself, and shooting star."_

None of that made sense. A shooting star the night _I'm_crowned? I'm not some long-lost king or prince, that would be ridiculous. And all the nights so far, I hadn't seen any shooting stars, which was hardly a surprise. My wish will be granted? It's sounds like that old saying, make a wish on a shooting star and it'll come true.

_"Don't trust the one who's face is most familiar..."_ Jack and Crow were most familiar with me, but I would trust them with my life. And I bet they would do the same. But I suppose this bit is just telling me to be cautious...

Then the most confusing part; _Betrayal, fight to prove yourself, and shooting star._Betrayal...seems to imply the same thing as "Don't trust the one who's face is most familiar". Not helpful. A fight to prove myself...what for? I don't need to prove myself to really anyone, my friends whom I have forged bonds with, know me. And I have no need to to do so to people I hardly know. And then, shooting star. That tells me nothing more than when it spook of it the first time.

Frustrated, I gave up on thinking for the moments. Glancing at the PDA I got earlier this mourning, the screen was bright and cheerful looking, turning of with the Duel Academy logo. Within moments, it told me my current location, and where my opponent was waiting. He or she was down by the beach, and after I shoved my PDA into my pocket, I took off.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

The boy dropped to his knees, utterly shaken and startled, after losing his duel with me. He looked shocked, staring at me as though I just announced the end of the world.

"H-How..." The Obelisk boy stuttered. "What...what on earth was that dragon...?"

"None of that really matters. Just bare in mind I'm not cheating, this and all of my cards are legal. Ask your Chancellor if you think I'm lying." I answered, sparing him one glance before I turned and left. The boy just stayed where he was, and I could feel him staring at the back of my head, but I continued on.

'_Hmph_' I thought to myself, _'If Yusei and Crow are still worried about this stupid Tournament, they should have seen me. I destroyed him, with all 4000 Life Points to spare_!'

Taking a look at my odd Duel Academy PDA thingy, it said my next opponent was at the cliff not too far from Slifer Red Dorm. Time to face opponent number four. Quickening my pace, I hurried over there, entering through the forest. I saw a few people running back and forth, searching for their opponents as well, I suppose. Some glanced at me for a moment, before heading on to their designated destinations.

Exiting through the forest, I came upon the cliff in due time. Awaiting there, was someone I had seen frequently, hanging around Jaden and his friends. Ah, what was his name again? Oh well, the guys weird, which is probably why Jaden hangs out with him. He carries a real, live Crocodile on his back, all the time. He's crazy to be carrying it around all day, and what for? But it doesn't matter. Only the duel does.

"Ah, good, glad you made it, mate." The man greeted me, tiping his hat. "I'm Jim, and I'm your opponent today. Amd you are?"

"Jack Atlus. Alright, then, lets begin. I haven't any time to waste." I replied, keeping my eyes steady and activating my Duel Disk. The man was tall, about my height, one of his eyes patched up and covered in bandages for some reason, his hair black, and wore a hat, that I think comes from America.

"Cocky, eh? Well, let's see what you are made of!"

"**Duel!**"

* * *

**Crow's POV**

"Blackwing Armed Wing, direct attack!" I yelled, pointing at my opponent. My Blackwing obeyed, and without hesitation, launched into the sky, then came down upon my opponent, an Obelisk blue girl, and started firing. The girl shrieked, pulling her arms up defensively. She dropped to the ground, just as her life points dropped to zero. Deactivating my Duel Disk, I walked over to her.

"Great duel, maybe we can duel again sometime?" I ask, with a smile. I extended my hand out, but she didn't take it.

She looked at me, at first curious, but smoldering with rage. "How did you do that?" She demanded.

I blinked. "Huh? Did what?"

She stood up, hardly containing her anger, glaring at me steadily. "How did you summon that monster? Where did you get it? In fact, I've never seen any of those monster ever before."

Hmm...this could be a problem. "Um, they're...they're..." I stuttered, her glare intensifying. I didn't cheat, I would never! But I guess my cards don't even exist in this world, nor Synchro monsters. But I can't tell her I'm from the future, she would think I was mental or something. Think fast...think fast! ...Wait! I got it! "They're...proto-types from America! Yeah, me and my friends are, uh, testing them."

I could tell she believed it, not like there was any other explantation, but her glare did not lessen. "That's cheating."

"What?"

"That's cheating. You used cards not yet official, that aren't released to the public yet! You get an unfair advantage!"

"I-I...No it's not!"

"Yes it is!" The girl turned around, her back to me, and walked off towards the Academy. She paused a moment, then glanced over her shoulder and said; "I'm telling the Chancellor!" She hurried off, obviously furious. I sighed.

Taking out my PDA thing, it said that all current opponents were dueling. I blinked. What was that supposed to mean? I looked over the thing, before realizing that it meant everyone else was dueling, and none had finished yet. Thrusting my PDA back into my pocket, I found a rock nearby and sat down. Sheesh, how lame. Not that thought Duel Academy was bad or anything, but you'd think duels would be faster, and I'd already be on my way to find the next person I'm supposed to duel.

The sky was a light blue, only a few clouds floating overhead. I sighed again, I was getting bored. But it would only be a short matter of time 'til I get to duel.

For a few minutes, I stared aimlessly at the sky, watching the occasionally bird fly by, and trying to make shapes out of the clouds. Then, startling me, I heard a sharp beeping from my pocket. I snapped out of my daze, and quickly pulled my PDA out. Still beeping, and red dot was visible on the screen, somewhere near a...volcano. What island has a volcano, really? What if it blows up on everyone on the island? Shaking my head, I put the PDA thingy back into my pocket, and headed off towards the general location of the Volcano.

* * *

_Tenka: And there you have it.  
Sorry it took forever to update._

_Sorry, because if you guys are expecting a duel,  
__I don't have time for that.  
I really, really don't have time.  
Not to mention, I don't have the attention span to research all of Jim's cards,  
But I might sometime in the future.  
I mean, there are two character even I would like to see duel. :3  
Also, sorry Jack's part was short. I couldn't think of too much to add._

_Anyways, review?_

_Next Time, on Tournament of Time!_

_"Lord Placido! R-027849-293561 has spotted the target!" Shouted Sado, looking eagerly at the screen, then back to his leader._

_Not hesitating, Placido pushed past many lowed-class Yliaster members, in his rush to Sado. Standing next to him calmly, he peered at the screen, unable to hide his excitement._

_"R-027849-293561 has not attacked yet. But it has acquired an alias, impersonating one of the school children." Sado grinned, his eyes alive with malice. Placido ignored everything else, as he watched the screen, looking at the child R-027849-293561 was pretending to be. Some young boy..._

_"Tell it not to attack, until the Signer exibits his full power."_

_"What?" Sado's grin disappeared, being replace with a puzzled expression._

_"If it attacks now, the Signer might not be able to come back. We don't want him harmed too badly. But," Placido smiled slightly, and his visible eye glowed darkly. "If the other two get in the way, set it's program to kill."_

_Sado's smile re-appeared within moments. "Yes, Lord Placido." As he began typing into the computer furiously, Placido walked away. This time, all will go according to plan, he mused o himself, and this time, we can do without the other two Signers. They would have be terminated earlier, but they had held some usefulness. But if the cause trouble, then they are done for._

_Placido smiled maliciously._


	10. Suspicion

_There is a perfectly good reason why I have failed to update these past months..._

_Problem is, I don't have one._

_Alright, so here it is. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Suspicion! The Truth Hidden Behind A Mask!**

**Narrative POV**

"Lord Placido! Sir, R-027849-293561 has spotted the target!" Shouted Sado, looking eagerly at the screen, then back to his leader.

Not hesitating, Placido pushed past many lowed-class Yliaster members, knocking them over ruthlessly in his rush to Sado. Standing next to him calmly, he peered at the screen, unable to hide his cruel excitement.

"R-027849-293561 has not attacked yet. But it has acquired an alias, impersonating one of the school children." Sado grinned, his eyes alive with malice. Placido ignored everything else, as he watched the screen, looking at the child R-027849-293561 was pretending to be. Some young boy...

"Tell it not to attack, until the Signer exibits his full power."

"What?" Sado's grin disappeared, being replace with a puzzled expression.

"If it attacks now, the Signer might not be able to come back. We don't want him harmed too badly. But," Placido smiled slightly, and his visible eye glowed darkly. "If the other two get in the way, set it's program to kill."

Sado's smile re-appeared within moments. "Yes, Lord Placido." As he began typing into the computer furiously, Placido walked away. This time, all will go according to plan, he mused o himself, and this time, we can do without the other two Signers. They would have be terminated earlier, but they had held some usefulness. But if the cause trouble, then they are done for.

Placido smiled maliciously, his eyes shinning with the same emotion, full of malice, full of hatred.

* * *

**Bastion's POV**

This is the third day that those transfer students have been here.

Though, I have an odd suspicion they aren't what they say. When questioning them on such things, they seem to become somewhat-tense, as if hiding something. They haven't said where they are from, except a short, un-descriptive answer of "America".

I had checked their files a day after they had arrived, shortly before the tournament began. Their files had very little information--- names, genders, obvious things like so --- but nothing that gave him a clue about what they were hiding. After dealing with Shadow Riders, and The Society of Light, I've learned that when people start to act odd and suspicious around here, something bad is bound to happen. And I'd really, really rather avoid anything that will harm my friends, or put my chances to gain a higher level of education at risk.

Anyway, after I had talked to basically everyone who had any contact with the three --- whose names I gathered, were Jack, Crow, and Yusei, the latter two having truly odd names --- I found little information. All I found was that they had very different decks, and from what I heard from one, did not use fusion at all, but had a new, strange way of summoning monsters.

I looked all over the island during the beginning day of the tournament, but to no avail--- they were rather allusive bunch. Still, I did manage to get some information one time, when I had actually talked to one of the three. Crow.

He had looked at me odd when I asked where he was from, and it took him a minutes to answer me.

"Uhh..." He stuttered, glancing around, supposedly for his two friends, who were elsewhere. "America, yeah, Jack, Yusei and I are from America."

He wouldn't answer to much else, and I got the feeling I wasn't exactly talking to smartest of the three. Chazz, the other day, was complaining about Jack, still going on about his nerve at insulting him or something when they first met, which reminded me of how they first acted when we met them.

Yusei was silent, and calm for the most part. Crow has said something about Yusei being one of the smartest, which would stand to reason, for whenever I saw someone come up and ask the three questions, he would be one of the first to answer, quiet, and calmly. Yet whenever he spoke, it was almost like he was commanding for silence around him, and strength hidden behind those emotionless cobalt eyes.

Jack was arrogant, much like Chazz, but thankfully less annoying. He seemed like the strongest, but choose to only interfere in something that was his business, staying strictly out it if it had nothing to do with him whatsoever.

And Crow... Needless to say, he reminded me of Jaden. Both always cheerful, looking for a great time in dueling, just wanting a lot of fun, and from what I've heard, both great duelists. He proved to be a lot smarter than I originally thought, having a the brains to give out so technical information. He seems to know more than he lets on.

But this little bits of information would not satisfy me. I needed to analyze them more clearly and carefully. But oddly enough, they were hard to find, even with everyone free to roam about the island during this tournament. I would have to leave things up to chance that I would get to duel one of them.

Probability of dueling them today, with nearly half the island participants eliminated: 60%

So, I wander around the island, dueling my opponents and defeating swiftly and soundly. Hardly a challenge, really. Jaden could give me challenge, but our paths haven't crossed yet in this tournament. Neither have those other exchange students from other Duel Academy's, who I also seek to test out.

Annoyingly, I have yet to see anyone that I've actually been looking for.

Irritated, I sat down on a large rock, located near the volcano. I was supposed to meet my next opponent here _yesterday_, but the tournament was put on hold for dinner, and all duels were to resume this mourning. And my opponent was _late_. I had to wonder if it was Jaden.

Just then, I hear running footsteps, quickly heading towards me. I turn me head, a smile spreading across my face. Luck, though not scientifically not proven, had smiled upon me today. My opponent was a red head duelist wearing a Ra Yellow Dorm jacket, the "transfer student from America", Crow.

Panting, my opponent comes to a jarring stop a few feet before me.

"Man, sorry I'm late!" He apologized, once having gained his breath back. His eyes told me he was extremely eager to duel, once again reminding me of Jaden.

"No problem," I answered right away. "Ready to duel?"

"Heck yeah!" Crow shouted, sprouting a cocky smile, thrusting his arm out, activating his duel disk. "Let's do this!"

His excitement knew no bounds. It was almost contagious, slightly enveloping me in a frenzy of competitiveness, and excitement. It was slightly odd, usually only Jaden or Alexis, someone who was a true duelist to me, a strong duelist, who could actually excite me to this point.

I smiled back. "Alright, then. Let's see how well you can fare against _my_ deck."

My Duel Disk activated on cue, in a position in front of me, it's power radiating from the gem-like decor at the top.

"**Let's duel!**"

* * *

**Yusei's POV**

Was it just me, or was everything around me growing oddly...silent?

Standing out in a jungle, where many creatures, including animals, bugs, birds circling overhead, this was not normal. I had just recently defeated my fifth opponent, who ran off angry, and then everything was a buzz with life.

Now, walking on top of a twig, causing it to snap, created what felt like a much louder sound than normal.

What was going on? Some up-coming storm, a natural weather disaster that would cause all the animals and insects to look for shelter?

I puzzled over this; being on a island like so, out on the middle of the ocean, some natural disaster would be chaotic. A true problem to worry over.

But since I had no evidence of this, I supposed I could go inside and check up on the weather on the computers. They were rather slow compared to what I am used to, but they work, and that's all that matters.

Finding all of this unsurprisingly disturbing, the silence of the jungle, I headed out of it.

_Snap_

I froze: I didn't make that sound. Looking down at my feet confirmed that. I glanced around. I saw nothing but leaves, trees, and vines hanging around limply. No signs of life either.

But something obviously made that noise.

_Snap_!

A much louder sound confirmed that something was here; clueless stumbling through the jungle perhaps.

Something was wrong here, but what?

I caught of a glimpse for a moment, it looked like a student. But it seemly disappeared further into the forest. Common sense said to leave the forest right away. Curiosity and suspicion said to follow it. Both had a point, both had a downside.

Curiosity eventually got the best of me, and I headed down the path deeper into the ever silent forest.

* * *

Mourning turned into noon, and there soon after, evening. Time almost literally, flew by.

I pushed forward, none the less. My legs could take this long walk, as comparing this to living in the Satellite, there was no challenge.

I did however, find all of this very odd. The further I went in, the longer from my destination than I had imagined it would be. There were still no signs of life, other than an occasional _snap _sound, ringing through out the jungle.

I ignored the constant beeping of my PDA. Another opponent was the last thing I planned on dealing with at this moment.

Out of slight boredom, I glanced at it, trying to find my location. But oddly enough, the signal seemed to be lost, despite how many times it kept paging me on my next opposing duelist. Irriatating, really.

In the end, I turned the PDA off, stuffing it in my pocket. I couldn't concentrate of my surroundings with it always beeping. A grave mistake I would later pay for.

Amazingly, I somehow reached the end of the path in a few minutes after turning the PDA off. The edge of a cliff.

The waves were crashing up upon cliff, the waves for some reason now fierce, angry, compared to this mourning's peaceful, and gentle ocean.

I stood near the edge, looking out upon the sea, the water spraying my face constantly, the wind whipping by my face. I frowned. Something felt off here, just as it had been in the forest. I realized it too late; what I was feeling, was a sense that something wrong was going to happen.

Just as I realized that, I felt a strong push to my back, unbalancing me to the force of it, and having not expected something like this.

I twisted around, determined to grab onto anything my arms could reach--- rocks, vines, part of the cliff. I managed to grab onto the cliff itself, and I looked up, determined to find out who pushed me, but once I did, it made my blood turn ice cold.

"...You?!" I shouted, my face displaying shock, too soon for it to show anger to being betrayed. He just smiled, walking up closer to the edge of the cliff, and me, leaning down to whisper something.

"Yeah, it's me. Your way too easy to fool."

But...that didn't sound like his usual self, no J---

Before I could finish my thought, pain erupted in my only hand that was holding onto the edge. He was crushing my fingers with his foot, putting an abnormal amount of strength behind it, causing so much pain.

Everything then fell into slow motion: My fingers gradually slipped, into there was nothing left in my hand but air. My body felt extremely heavy, falling down, down, as stared up, shocked, stunned, at the one I had once trusted. With horror, I recalled my dream.

_Don't trust the one who's face seems most familiar. Not anymore than you would of a Earthbound God._

_Too late_, I thought, falling ever more, with time speeding up. _I should have known better..._

* * *

_Duh Duh DUH._

_Now is that a cliff hanger or what?! XD_

_So, how did you guys like this chapter? I want to know! Please review!_

_Now that I've come out of writers block, and have some drama to work with, updates might be easier to manage._

_-Tenka_


	11. Death on Waves

__

Bah! I was supposed to do Descending Darkness, but to review on what I was doing so I wouldn't make things in consistent, I re-read some of my chapters. I felt like it was a Twilight novel. Which, doesn't really make sense since I've never actually read Twilight. But anyways, I'm obviously not a very good romance writer, so I'm going to do some serious thinking before I finish that. For now, I'll focus on Tournament of Time, and Kizuna.

Anyways, thanks for last chapter's reviews! Hope you'll give some for this chapter. ;3

**Disclaimer: I quite obviously do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or GX.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - Death on Waves.**

**Yusei's POV**

I stared back up at the cliff helplessly confused- I had trusted him. How could he betray me? Fool me so easily?

Or was that even him?

Something... Something didn't seem to fit...

Time sped up; the ocean I was hurtling towards rose up in a large wave, accepting me with a splash. The shock of sudden change from falling to nearly drowning, hurt more than the force of hitting the water from the distance I had fallen. I struggled pitifully against the waves, able to break to the surface once, my lungs greedily taking in air. I chanced a look up the cliff, to see if he was still there, a sneer on his usually cheerful face...

He was gone.

I lost the ability to stay afloat as another wave crashed over me, forcing down, down deeper into the ocean that lacked oxygen that my lungs could acquire. The ocean that's current swept me away. The ocean that flooded me with usually repressed emotions.

Emotions of panic, and fear.

* * *

****

Bastion's POV

Saying I was confused was the understatement of the year.

My confusion isn't just deep; it's subterranean. *

Those cards Crow had dueled with... I knew every card there is in existence. But his deck was entirely composed of cards I had neither seen nor ever heard of. And those white cards... What were they?

"That was a good game. You're a pretty good duelist."

I snapped out of my confused daze. Crow was standing in front of me, hand stuck out before me, a cocky smile upon his face. He did not seem to be trying to feel inferior by this move, having been beaten by him so powerfully; No, this seemed to be a wholeheartedly, genuine gesture of sportsmanship.

Reluctantly, I took his hand and shook it. He had a tight, firm grip.

As soon as I let go, however, several oddities occurred at the same particular moment.

A loud roar of thunder echoed throughout the skies as rain started pouring down on the island. The ground began trembling, faintly, almost unnoticeable at first, but soon became nearly as loud as the crackles of thunder...

"The hell?" Crow nearly stumbled over a rather large rock. "What's going on?"

And suddenly, the Academy's alarms were blaring.

"**END ALL DUELS IMMEDIATELY. REPEAT: END ALL DUELS IMMEDIATELY. RETURN INSIDE INSTANTLY. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.**"

"A...Tsunami?" I guessed out loud, focusing most of my concentration to staying balanced. A Tsunami... How was that possible? The weather had been perfectly clear only a few moments ago, bright sunlight, no clouds, a gentle breeze rolling through the island. But now... Now everything seemed to be in chaos. The thunder continuously boomed and lighting hit something every few moments, centering the island ominously.

This couldn't be any normal occurrence; No, all forms logic cannot simply disappear in a matter of moments for now reason. Something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong.

"Come on!" I shouted to Crow, making towards the Academy building not to far away. It would do no good to just stay outside, getting soaked by rain, and having one's eardrums blasted every time thunder clapped and lighting flashed.

"But," Crow was looking around him wildly, searching for someone, his eyes darting from side to side. "But what about everyone else? Jack and Yusei-?"

"No time to worry about them!" I yelled, pausing, waiting for him to come to his senses and follow me. "They'll come inside as well! Hurry!"

* * *

**Syrus's POV**

Something was wrong.

Really really really wrong...

I had immediately ran into the school as soon as the warning system went up. Since I was already really close by to start with, I was the first inside. Lucky for me, I got in just as the rain started pouring down onto the island. It was startling, with the skies suddenly darkening, the then a humongous blast of thunder...

But what had me scared was the fact that I was all by myself in the Auditorium. Sure, people were flooding in, looking for shelter from the peculiar weather, but I mean my friends.

Alexis, Hassleberry, and Chazz were off helping first years (Chazz claimed he had been "dragged kicking and screaming into this mess"), so they were busy.

Bastion was still out; last I'd heard, he was dueling one of the new exchange students from America. Sounded unusually excited about it...

But...

But Jaden was absolutely nowhere to be seen! I had last seen him this mourning; he inhaled his food as usual, and took off in high speed to resume dueling, literally leaving me behind in a dust cloud. He has yelled over his shoulder (while narrowly dodging several new first years) that he'd see me at lunch, as always.

Lunch came and went. Jay didn't show up.

And what's also weird, is that transfer student Jesse hasn't been seen since yesterday. Alexis says she saw him hanging with Jaden at dinner, laughing and stuffing their faces, but nothing afterwards. And Jim said, around midnight while he was letting Shirley (that crocodile I'm certain wants to eat me) he saw Jesse walking around the cliffs, somewhere near the volcano area. Since Shirley had, at that very moment, had run off, presumably hunting some small(er creature than me...), Jim couldn't go ask Jesse what he was up to.

And then there are those transfer students! The tallest one- who made me even shorter than I am- Jack, he seemed to glare at everyone for no reason. Tough, and strong. He, at first, reminded me of my brother. But then everyone became aware of his temper, which could go off at any minute. Yusei, the calmest of them all, with a quiet voice, always seemed to be heard when Jack started a yelling rampage on anyone who had seriously irritated and annoyed him to an extreme level. There just was something off about Yusei...I just can't say what.

Crow acted a lot like Jaden, though he argued with Jack a lot, and wasn't nearly as...well, dense apparently. He just seemed to prefer having fun, always cheering and shouting with glee when he was having a good time-usually dueling. Though he did get into fights with Jack a lot mainly on how much money they spent or something (they're always yelling about this debt to a tea shop...?).

Something was weird about them all. They said they were from America, but they had perfect Japanese accents, and never spoke English around anyone. In fact, no one has heard say anything much about America.

So what were they hiding?

* * *

**Narrative POV**

What on earth was happening?

Placido cursed loudly to himself. The android they had sent had begun defying orders. It had thrown the Head Dragon Signer off a cliff, into the raging ocean. There was little chance that he would survive through the strong storm that was happening.

Rage built up inside Placido, flooding him with a deep wanting to destroy the android. It had failed them, turned traitor to them. So why shouldn't he pay a visit and cut it's head cleanly from it's body?

Because Luciano and the _extremely_ wise, know it all _Jose, _his co-leaders, believe this incident could bring the Signer's full powers into check. And then. by knowing the full extent of the Head Dragon Signer's abilities, could harness them to exterminate any and all useless things in this world.

_But this __won't do any good if the Sig__ner dies!_

Placido cursed again as he slammed his fist down on the table. Whether or not Luciano or Jose agreed with him, he was going to destroy that defected android. He should have sooner; the moment that Sado had reported that the android had stopped making routine reports every night, like it had been programmed to, he should had known then.

And now, it could be too late.

* * *

_Sorry, guys. I know this was, seriously short, but Writers block has me pretty stumped on what to write.  
I swear, the next one will be longer. I've already got better plans for what will happen next chapter. More action. I think._

_* - Was a reference to a line Bastion had said in the English dub long ago..._

_Please review. It's what prevents three month long waiting for updates._

_-Tenka_


	12. Realization

_I blame Final Fantasy X for the delay.  
I exchanged a broken game that I got for a used copy, out of boredom, and got hooked on it.  
Darn you, Tidus._

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - Realization.**

**Narrative POV  
Area: Unknown  
Time: Unknown**

"...He's gone off already, hasn't he?"

"Yep! Placido has gone to kill the droid, and just drag the Dragon Head Signer back to the future. He thinks it'll just be simpler this way."

"Simplier, but not better. It's too rash..."

"That's Placido for you. He thinks your plan to complete the Circuit will be too slow."

"Hmph. And forcefully taking the Signer's powers will work better? There could be a rebound."

"Heh, well, Placido doesn't seem to care."

_"..."_

"I just want to see which plan works the best for now. I wonder which one it'll be? _Hee-hee-hee!_"

* * *

**Narrative POV  
Duel Academy - Main Duel Area**

"This is starting to worry me. Jaden and Jesse have both disappeared, and not a trace of where they've gone is to be found. Jim, where'd you last see Jesse again?"

"Kid was heading out towards the volcano, last I saw. Looked like he was in a bit of a hurry. Why, though, I have no idea. You got an idea, Aleixs?"

"No..."

"Maybe the slacker got lost on the island again," Chazz pretended to be indifferent. "Jesse might've went looking for him and got lost as well."

"The sarge wouldn't wander off like that!" Hassleberry retorted to Chazz, who ignored him. "Plus, he and Jesse both have their PDA's with them, so they _couldn't_ get lost!"

The group was left puzzled, lost in half-thought ideas with no evidence to prove them. It made no sense.

They've been through different trials and situations before, difficult and filled with pain, but never before had they faced a more confusing situation. This was not something they could simply duel through, for they had no obvious opponent. And another problem, was that they weren't sure of what do make of the disappearance of their friends.

"Let's think a little more rationally with this," Bastion suggested, stepping forward. Six pairs of eyes turned to him, each with various levels of curiosity and hope. "Something's obviously happening here. First, three unexpected, new transfer students appear with white cards, then Jaden and Jesse disappear, two very skilled duelists, and then this unpredicted, usual storm happens."

"What are you trying to say?" Hassleberry challenged, accidentally pushing Syrus aside in his over-energetic response.

"It's possible that these new 'transfer students' could know something." Bastion answered, gazing around the room filled with students. "But this is still just a theory. Come on, we need to find them."

* * *

"Yusei still isn't here, Jack."

"No, really?" Jack snapped at his orange-haired friend. Being torn from a duel he was winning and dragged inside to a noisy room filled with so many students had annoyed Jack immensely. Therefor, his patience had shrunk to the level where was not about to tolerate Crow's habit of stating the obvious.

Crow glared at him for a brief second, then gave an exasperated sigh.

"He said he something important to say, then seemingly changed his mind mid-way. Then he disappears, and this stupid PDA thing keeps saying it can't connect to Yusei's. Something's up, Jack, and you know it." Crow mutters, leaning back against the wall.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Jack counters, scowling.

"_Look_ for him!"

"Oh? And where are we going to look, Crow? This island could take _days_ to search thoroughly, and in this blasted _storm,_ how much progress do you _really_ think we're going to make?"

"This is _Yusei_ we're talking about, though Jack! If he can't contact us back, then he's probably in a lot of trouble!"

"Keep your voice _down,_ you idiot! We don't need unwanted attention."

"Ha! You're one to talk!"

"Shut up!"

"You first!"

"Make me, you little-!"

"Oh? A _challenge_ is it? Bring it on then, Jack!"

"Ha! You won't even be worth the time!"

"Backing down, eh?"

"Hardly. Fine, we'll see who's the better of us both!"

"**Duel!**"

* * *

**ANDROID - R-027849-293561 POV's  
_LOG DUMP: DATE 9-21-35_**

_Activate log._

_ANDROID R-027849-293561. Activated four days prior._

_Error. Defect detected. Recorded on 9-20-35.  
Orders from HQ disrupted. No longer in direct contact with HQ.  
Order's left incomplete. Lost contact over forty-eight hours ago._

_Options: Fix?_

_...Processing..._

_Negative. _

_Powerful waves disrupting. Cannot reconnect link._

_Options: Wait._

_...Processing..._

_Negative. Lost contact over forty-eight hours ago. Previous order: Do Not Waste Time._

_Options: Take out disrupting waves._

_...Processing..._

_Affirmative. Target? Searching... Disrupting waves originating from a human. Pinpointing human... _

_Human pinpointed. Information: Previous target to study and retrieve. Holds unknown power. Danger level: S  
Continue?_

_...Processing..._

_Affirmative. Must retrieve link to HQ._

_MISSION: Attack link disruptor under human disguise._

_Kill? Possibility: Human needed for prior mission. Opening order log: 9-19-35 Voice Recording: Lord Placido: "**We need this human brought back, **_**alive_, do you understand? He is substantially important to our plan. Failure is not an option."_**

_...Processing..._

_Answer: Queuing answer._

_Re-Scanning. Attempt at link once more?_

_...Processing..._

_Affirmative. Relaunching link._

_..._

_Error. Could not connect._

_Re-Scanning human target: Actions suggest it senses ANDROID R-027849-293561's presence._

_Threat Level reissued: S+  
Power level increase detected from Target Human._

_Continue attack?_

_...Processing..._

_Attack: Affirmative. Kill?_

_Avoid if able to. Link must be recovered. Mission brief left unfinished._

**

* * *

**

_Progress._

_Albeit, really small progress. I feel made Jack and Crow a little OC in this...  
But I couldn't get that right. I did that part over about three times.  
Mainly, I based their reactions of ep. Yusei Captured, though Crow taking Aki's reactions.  
My partial explanation is: If one of your friends suddenly is no where to be found, and your in a different time line, that should be some cause to be worried._

_I need feedback: **Am I better at writing Narrative/Third Person POV, or First Person POV? / Which to you prefer?**_

_If all goes well, the next chapter may be longer, due to the fact I'll be switching back to First POV._

_Sorry for the wait, again._

_-Tenka_


	13. Revelations

So. Uh. How long has it been?  
...September, that's when I last updated. Oh man, that's like... five months ago. I really can push things off when I get lazy...

So. Um. I really apologize for the exceedingly long wait.  
Chapter also dedicated to AxJfan (Amazing writer, GoReadHerWorks -coughcough-) , because she's the one who gave me reminders _that I had stuff to write so go do it now._

Yeah, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen - Revelations**

**Narrative POV  
Location: Duel Academy**

The ending conclusion of the two Signer's duel resulted in an explosion that engulfed all those nearby, including the participants themselves. Thrown back by viciously realistic winds, Jack Atlas found himself several feet back from where he was once standing. Crow was lying flat on his back, staring up at the bleak ceiling, and at the faces that had surrounded them both.

"...Huff... _Damn it_, Crow..."

"...Shut up, Jack. It's your fault in the first place."

"That we wasted precious time on a useless duel? Ha. I don't think so."

While Crow struggled to his feet, his pride not allowing help from strangers that offered their hands, Jack de-activated his Duel Disk, and gave a short, irritated sigh. A _draw._ All these Duel Academy students were too easy to defeat; he allowed himself to get a little soft, and Crow managed to exploit that. Granted, Jack easily saw through many of Crow's tactics, but that was attributed to years of growing up with him more than anything else.

"So," Crow asked, once he had managed to get back on his feet, came over to Jack, who wandered over to a lesser populated spot in the crowded room. "What now, Jack?"

"Hmph. Waiting appears to be our only option for -"

"Quite the duel you both had."

Turning, Jack and Crow found themselves in the presence of Bastion, and the entire group of Jaden's friends. While Bastion held a blank expression, the others were as adept as hiding their suspicious, and almost hostile faces. It was a unwelcome reminder of how Security used to approach people back in the Satellite, appearing indifferent and calm, only to have some darker, undermining goal.

Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you guys want?"

Completely ignoring Jack's question, Bastion routed his talking to Crow, who didn't appreciate being singled out, particularly since he knew how Jack felt about being repeatedly ignored.

"I noticed you both employ many interesting tactics. You're skill's are remarkable."

"...Uh, yeah. Thanks." Crow replied, trying to mask his feeling of sudden suspicious, keep it from revealing itself on his face.

"But what I also noticed is that you both have many supporting cards as well as those white cards that I've never seen. It's as if your entire decks were composed of unofficial cards." Bastion held his gaze firm, and Crow's unintentionally darted to Jack's furious purple ones. This did not go unnoticed.

"They are cards created by Kaiba Corporation," Jack snapped, earning a mere glance from the group. "We're supposed to test them, and their possible abilities in battle-"

"Test?" Chazz snorted, arms crossed and sending Jack a dark glare. "You guys are dueling like pro.s with these decks. Do you honestly expect us to believe you?"

They were suspicious of something, and Jack could already tell that despite Chazz's words, it wasn't about just about their decks. Jack could already tell this wasn't headed in a very favorable direction.

"Alright, just come out with it." Crow confronted, having come to the same conclusion with Jack. "You guys want to know something. Stop beating around the bush and spit it out."

The group exchanged a look, neither shocked nor interested in the fact it could be seen that they were hiding something. Then the smallest one - Cyris? Scyrus? Syrus. - stepped froward, looking unusually bold and determined, a stretch from the many times Jack and Crow had seen him cowering from something almost laughable.

"Jesse and Jaden are missing."

This statement earned the mild surprise of the two future duelists; Jack blinked, and Crow's eyebrows rose. But their surprise was only momentary.

"And what? You think we have something to do with it?" Crow's face morphed into a look of mild disbelief.

"We've been here the whole time, ever since this weird storm popped up."

"They've both been gone long before this," Alexis gave them a piercing stare. "And frankly, with all these odd coincidences happening, you guys and your unusual cards make top of our suspect list."

Jack snorted.

"Have you even bothered to _look_ for them on your on?" Jack retorted, arms firmly crossed and an irritated look graced his face.

"And how long _is_ this 'suspect list' anyways?" Crow asked. "If we're at the top, who's after us?"

"Of course we have!" The dread-lock-haired boy Jack had always dismissed as an idiot practically knocked over Syrus, and inadvertenly Crow in the process by domino effect, to face him. Jack observed how he also ignored Crow's questions with amusement. "But we continue 'cause we're stuck in here while the Sarge and Jesse are probably still out there!"

"And what?" Crow straightened himself back up, pushing the fallen-over Syrus off him. "You stopped just because you're not supposed to leave? I still think this storm is nothing to worry about." He gave Jack a side-glance that did not go by un-noticed.

"..."

Bastion frowned. This was not getting anywhere. Jack and Crow seemed fairly able at re-directing comments and conversations, and they were learning nothing in the process. He pushed Hassleberry to the side, not roughly, and faced them both with a sudden idea_._

"Listen," He addressed them, "We're just worried about our friends. If you help us, you can prove to us that you've done nothing wrong."

Chazz and Hassleberry didn't seem to be particularly fond of this idea, and the rest of the group had somewhat similar expressions, ranging from dubious, to outright dislike. But they trusted Bastion, and there were no outbursts at his words.

"And how are we supposed to help you?" Jack snapped. "We're actually rather busy with our own problems."

Crow had a thoughtful look on his face, but if he had anything to say, he remained silent.

"And furthermore, why _should_ we have to prove ourselves to you?" Jack demanded, unhindered in his path of rage.

"What's the harm of doing so?" Bastion countered calmly. "You lose nothing and gain our trust. That is, of course, granted that you're not the cause of all this."

* * *

**Narrative POV  
Area: Unknown.**

With annoyance at himself for not better preparing himself and at the betrayal of whom he thought a friend, Yusei spit out more seawater in anger. Or more like coughed, as he lay on the sandy shore, attempting to remove as much water from the ocean in his body as possible.

He wasn't quite sure where he was, nor did he really care at the moment, but he surmised that he probably washed up on a shore far off from the Academy. Due to the fact he could see large amounts of smoke from his position, despite the heavy rain and wind, he guessed he was near the volcano, too.

_Great. Just..._ _perfect._

He was freezing, not to mention obviously wet. He had to get _up_, _now_ and find shelter, as his common sense and logical mind dictated. But his body protested any movement with all of it's remaining strength through numerous aches and pains.

Still, unless he wanted to die of hypothermia or something similar, he needed to move.

So, he moved his arms forward, pushing down the ground to push himself up into a sitting position. It took too much energy, but Yusei struggled through it. Next, he risked trying to stand up, but nearly collapsed as he tried, so he crossed out that action. As a compromise, he leaned heavily against whatever he could find to stagger along - mainly large rocks, lying in a mess all over the ground.

With copious amount of energy and willpower, Yusei, with much time and effort, managed to stumble into a small alcove near the base of the volcano, barely big enough to give him shelter. He wasn't quite warm, but it gave him protection from the rain, and for the moment, it would have to do.

Shivering, he attempted to distract his thoughts. His friends, his home, anything to prevent him from berating himself over his predicament. But instead, he found he couldn't even grasp some of his thoughts nor concentrate much at all. His fight with the sea left him exhausted, and so, so tired...

His felt his eyes,_ so heavy_, close, and let his consciousness drift off in favor of sleep.

* * *

There you have it. I'm alive, the story is not dead, and I managed something. Painfully short, though, sorry.  
Er, well, Yusei returned more or less merits non-filler, but it's the best I could do while trying to avoid a badly written cliff-hanger or something.  
Also. Jaden has too many friends, I can't equally write for each one well. But I have an idea of how to fix that.  
Sticking to Narrative POV, just because I feel more comfortable in it.  
Would love feedback/reviews.

_-Tenka_


	14. Moving Forward

_Somehow, this story has managed to earn over **one-hundred reviews**, something I would never have expected. It was something I dreamed when I first wrote up this story, but I never actually imagined it'd happen. I thank you all so much for your support and reviews for this story! You guys are awesome. ;)_

_Gotta be a fan to write fanfiction. So I can safely say I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or 5Ds._

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - Moving Forward  
****Narrative POV**  
**Unknown Location**

Yusei was miserable.

When he awoke, his aches and pains were still present, sore and screaming. He couldn't tell how long he was asleep for at all - the rain had not ceased, wind continued to howl, and what bit of the beach he'd dragged himself from hadn't looked any different. He could have been asleep for hours, or nothing short of a few minutes.

He tested his arms, flexing and stretching them to assess the damage. It didn't seem as though anything was broken or terribly hurt. He tested his legs. The results showed something in his left leg felt excruciatingly sore, and his right was marginally better. He vaguely wondered if he broken _something_; he could easily imagine his body tossed around in the sea, limp and as resistant as a rag doll, slamming into who-knows-what. He felt as bleak as his dim surroundings.

But he had to move. His didn't know what was happening back at the Academy, but Yusei knew this storm didn't feel natural. It was... odd. He pondered its origins, but then snapped his thoughts out of it._ Get out first_, Yusei told himself._ Find better shelter_. The crevice he hid himself in was not suitable; it provided only momentary rest, and then he had to move on.

Now seemed the opportune moment - the rain was letting up, ever so slightly. It was more of a small shower, instead of a rushing downpour as it had been.

Slowly, careful not to put much pressure on his left leg, he focused on his arms, pushing them onto the wall, and forcing himself up. He nearly collapsed as his body refused to exert even minimal effort, but Yusei pushed on. It relented, eventually, and soon he was staggering back out into the rain.

Following the wall upwards, he traced an old, worn out path up the volcano. Up and up it went, winding the mountain, and Yusei began to wonder if it was such a good idea to scale this in his current condition, instead of trying to brace the weather and head through the even denser forest. Either was just as dangerous; he knew not which way Duel Academy was, and his best bet to find it was from a high spot on the volcano. If he tried the forest route, he'd have to figure some way up from the lower parts of the forest onto higher ground, which would bring him back to square one.

The Signer sighed. Why couldn't his life be simple?

* * *

**Narrative POV**

**Location: Duel Academy**

"If we're '_not the cause of all this_' he says," Crow grumbles, "How does helping you solve that? We could totally stab you in the back when you're not looking and continue on with our master plan."

Crow was met with bored stares.

"Come on, haven't you ever watched TV? That's _always_ what happens to the gullible fools - I mean, heroes."

"Enough of that." Jack turned things to a serious note. "I'm certain we can manage on our own, and with as many people you have, you'd have to be incompetent not to be able find your friends. Stop bothering me."

"Us." Crow corrected.

"Me. You'd fit right in with this group."

"_Hey-!_"

"I'm pretty sure that was an insult to us," Bastion drawled on, his mask of indifference nearly breaking (his patience only went so far), "But nerveless, the more we have, the higher the chances of finding Jaden and Jesse. And to be blunt, we don't trust you."

"There's a shocker."

* * *

**Narrative POV**  
**Location: Unknown**

In hindsight, trying to continue further along a drastically steeper part of the path was a terrible idea.

One that Yusei was regretting, though still believes is justified to a very limited point of reason.

He had followed the trail to a rather dangerous looking path that to Yusei looked like it was headed straight up with very little to be able to cling to if he should slip - which was fairly likely, given the copious amount of rain, and now mud as a result.

He analyzed where it led, and it looked the best spot to scope out the surrounding land and find the way back to the academy. Getting back down would pose a problem, but if he was lucky, there might be better shelter up there than the one Yusei left.

There had been rocks that Yusei was able to dart to and from, giving him an easier way to head upward. But the amount of stones began to thin out the higher he got, until all that was left were tiny rocks the size of marbles that were of no use. And to Yusei, the cliff he was trying to reach looked practically miles away. In a logical mind, if he tried to keep to it - it was pretty far still - chances are that he'd slip now more than ever with the lack of things to help pulls himself up.

If he kept to a determined, sometimes stubborn thought process, he could make it if he was cautious enough...

* * *

**Narrative POV**

**Location: Duel Academy**

"Here's an idea." Alexis broke away from the crowed group to approach both sides at a middle point. "Why don't we settle this traditionally?"

Jack frowned. "You mean with a-"

"-Duel." She finished and nodded. "One of us duels one of you two. If we win, you come with us and help. If we lose, we'll leave you alone."

It was obvious in the faces of the two Signers at once that they favored her compromise over arguing for their point.

"We accept." Crow stated immediately with a smirk. He knew Jack would never back down from a challenge like this - neither would Crow himself, for that matter. "Who gets to duel? We get to decide, or do you?"

"It's Alexis' idea, so it's her call." Bastion decided.

The blonde studied both duelists to her left; Crow, spewing confidence and cheer. Perhaps a gambling type duelist; she could turn his luck against him. Or impulsive? No, she had briefly heard that Bastion lost to Crow, and he couldn't have beaten the infamous strategist by that alone. There had to be something else to him.

She turned to Jack; radiating the same confidence that Crow had, but not on the same level. He held a high degree of arrogance. While Crow held his confidence high, it held a touch of playfulness, a need for fun, much like Jaden. Jack had an overwhelming amount of pride he placed on his, and with the want to crush any in his way. Power player? By his posture and mannerisms, it seemed a likely choice.

Both would difficult, as she expected from any good duelist, but she particularly needed to win this match. Crow looked tricky, but Jack seemed to be the kind with a straightforward mind and style. And if she could find a fault in it to pick at and exploit, victory could be hers.

"Jack, you'll duel me." She answered, over the complaints from both Hassleberry and Chazz.

"Fine." Jack hid his satisfaction of being chosen over Crow, who gave a groan and moved aside with the rest, allowing the two blonde duelists room to start. With a few clicks, their Duel Disks sprung to life.

"**Duel!**"

* * *

_I decided, quality of quantity for this chapter. Which translates to: This chapter hated and struggled with me so bad I wanted to end it quickly. I knew exactly what I wanted to do with this chapter, and who I was going to put in... But then I hit a wall of how to make it work. So. Long story short. I'll work it out next chapter._

_I am satisfied with the quality, none the less. Still striving to do better, but that's good in my opinion._

_Figured out why I was having trouble with Jack and Crow - kept inserting my kind of humor, which I felt wasn't quite in character with them. Did my best with it, though some criticism would be welcome._

_Yes, I am planning on doing what I've avoided most - writing out a duel._

_Final bit, I've noticed people have been favoriting and not story alerting for this story; totally my fault, since I'm a slow updater. But don't give up hope, people, please. I do update._

_...Just not quite regularly..._

_Please review._

_-Tenka_


End file.
